Lid de vigor
by Derwyd
Summary: Ryoma estaba perdiendo su pasión por el tennis, pero Nanjiroh no dejaría que su oponente Nº1 se pudriera en USA; Japón era la mejor opción, solamente que al parecer Seigaku estaba lejos de ser lo que eran en antaño.
1. Parte I: Comienzos

**Dis**: Los personajes de Tennis no Oujisama le pertenecen a Konomi. NO LUCRO.  
><strong>Personajes<strong>: Echizen Ryoma / Yukimura Seiichi.  
><strong>Género<strong>: Drama, Romance, Tragedy, Angst, Friendship.  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: Violencia, contenido yaoi. AR, leve OOC en los personajes.  
><strong>Categoría<strong>: NC-17 (Mature).  
><strong>Notas<strong>: Realmente, realmente, me enamoré de esta pareja, más que del Kunimitsu/Ryoma, Keigo/Ryoma o incluso el Gen/Ryoma... Es sencillamente _caliente_.

Agradezco a mi siempre bien ponderada _Nikki _ por betearme el fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>VOLUPTAS<strong>

* * *

><p>Parte I: Comienzos<p>

* * *

><p>Quizás fue cuando ganó el segundo título del Grand Slam juvenil en USA, cuando Ryoma pensó que las cosas no iban bien o por lo menos no como él quería. Su padre seguía teniendo esa mirada de "<em>Te estoy esperando<em>" que lograba sacarlo de quicio, pero a la vez, sabía sin lugar a dudas que se estaba estancando en el país de las mil oportunidades, sólo que él no podía encontrar ningún oponente digno de su alcance y eso lo aburría.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo comenzó a comprender por qué su padre dejó el tennis y se dedicó a haraganear en casa, aunque su madre al principio —según sus propias palabras— se mostró escéptica, aceptó de buen agrado que su padre se quedara en casa y ella salía a trabajar en lo que más le gustaba, no que necesitaran dinero, pensó por un momento mirando la 'modesta' piscina que tenían en su residencia en USA.

—Ryoma, tu manager acaba de llamar, te están invitando esta vez a un torneo en Alemania. Participan adolescentes entre los doce hasta los dieciséis años de todo el mundo, al parecer es un gran momento para probar otros límites —inquirió curiosa su madre.

Estaban en la mesa comiendo comida occidental. La detestaba. Puede que Ryoma tuviera doble nacionalidad. Que su madre fuese mitad Japonesa pero nacida en Estados Unidos le daba algo de ventaja, y que su libertino padre fuese japonés nacionalizado estadounidense también, pero en casa era otra cosa.

A Ryoma le gustaba la comida japonesa sobre todo, le gustaba la Ponta, su gato y aunque muchos no lo creyeran: El tennis.

Tenía una meta: Derrotar a su padre, pero también pensaba en algo más: Llegar más lejos. Pero por ahora tenía que enfrentar los primeros obstáculos de su naciente carrera como tenista juvenil.

—Mah, ¿Junge tasse*? —la voz del que se hacía llamar padre sonó aburrida, pero su madre asintió sin decir mucho tampoco. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a la idiotez de ese hombre—, podría ser una gran experiencia, _seishonen_ —su padre revoloteaba con la comida por un segundo antes de engullirla como siempre lo hacía, de muy mal gusto.

—Lo que dice tu padre es cierto, Ryoma, podría ser una gran oportunidad y...

—Iré.

—¿Quieres tomar unas clases de Alemán? Por lo menos para ubicarte correctamente —aunque Ryoma quisiera negarse, sabía que su madre lo haría igual y metería un tutor a la fuerza, por lo cual aceptó sin mayor miramiento. Nunca estaba de más saber más de dos idiomas.

—Es hora de irte, Ryoma, llegarás tarde a clases. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Gracias.

Nanjiroh se quedó allí por un momento mirando la mesa vacía, el jugo a medio terminar y el plato completo de huevos con jamón. Ryoma no había comido nada nuevamente.

—_Mada mada dane _—murmuraba para sí mismo apoyando los codos en la mesa. Agitó sus pensamientos molestos, después de todo su hijo aún tenía diez años y mucho camino por delante, ni él mismo hacía mucho a esa edad, pero no podía evitar sentirse inquieto. Llevaba esperando mucho tiempo para poder tener un buen partido, pero sentía que algo estaba fallando y pese a que su hijo tenía parte de su dormitorio con trofeos, medallas y diplomas —ya sea por lo que hubiera hecho o por sus notas—, no podía dejar de pensar que la habitación se sentía igual de vacía.

* * *

><p><em>Dos años más tarde<em>.

* * *

><p>—Punto y juego. 0-5, Echizen a la cabeza. Cambio de pista.<p>

Era 15 de Septiembre. Se suponía que debía estar en clases pero su madre y manager habían pedido un permiso especial en su colegio por su _beca deportiva_ y el gran 'Blah' que venía después por ser un alumno de elite y quién sabe qué más.

A Ryoma sólo le importaba una cosa: Jugar.

Estaba en Italia esta vez y como siempre, su madre había presionado para que por lo menos hablara ciertas palabras, a Ryoma sólo le gustaba aprenderse lo básico para no quedar como idiota y pese a que no le puso mucho empeño, logro formar una oración coherente con el chico que estaba jugando, un italiano que si bien no hablaba mucho sobre lo que sabía, se creía demasiado para su gusto. A Ryoma no le gustaba ni los creídos, ni los habladores.

—_Avete ancora un lungo modo*_—dijo con una enorme sonrisa apuntándolo con su raqueta. De piel morena, apariencia distinguida, ojos grandes y cabello liso, Amirov Palvan mordió su labio con resentimiento.

¡Era un pendejo de doce años diciéndole que era malo! Le estaba dando la paliza de su vida y él siquiera podía meterle más de un jodido punto.

Quería decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero el maldito criajo se dio la vuelta y cogió una pelota. La lanzó al cielo y él sabía cómo iba a quedar el marcador.

—¡Ryoma! ¡Ryoma! ¡Por aquí!

—¡Ahh! Es tan lindo. No, mejor me espero hasta que se haga mayor.

—¡Ryoma!

Caminó con disgusto por su escuela, realmente apestaba estar en secundaria, y pese a que era su segundo año no podía evitar desear cumplir pronto los catorce para ir a High School donde todos tenían cosas más interesantes que lanzarse arriba de él. Además de que eran más creídos y lo evitarían con gusto.

Su próxima clase era de —irónicamente— italiano, por lo cual no tenía ningún problema con el maldito examen. Ir a _Prima Coppa*_ se suponía que debía ser un nuevo desafío pero ya llevaba ganando los cuatro torneos de , el torneo Alemán y el Italiano.

¡Una mierda!

Realmente estaba perdiendo el espíritu.

Nanjiroh miró a su hijo pelotear en las canchas que se encontraban atrás de su casa, él y su esposa estaban preocupados por la falta de interés que tempranamente su hijo puso en su vida.

No le importaba llegar tarde a clases, porque tenía buenas notas —eso seguramente lo sacó de Rinko porque él era un asco en la escuela—. Su vida se basaba en el deporte y no encontraba ninguna buena sensación. No había retos y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para ayudarlo estando en casa. Todas las tardes hasta entrada la noche desafiaba a su hijo y poco a poco lo vio perder el entretenimiento, lo vio marchitar.

A Rinko no le gustaba como estaban las cosas, y tras el segundo año consecutivo en el cual Ryoma ganó el Abierto Juvenil de USA le llovían invitaciones para ingresar a Grand Slam juveniles en distintos países, por un momento Nanjiroh pensó que si bien en no estaba lo que Ryoma buscaba, lo encontraría en Alemania o Italia, pero no había sido así. Dos copas y más medallas llegaron, la cuenta de ahorros de su hijo creció otro enorme tanto; Y él se seguía marchitando.

No sabían que hacer.

No le gustaba ver a su hijo así, apagado.

—Jiroh, creo que tengo la solución —dijo su mujer, quien estaba mirando por la misma ventana que él, con un libro en sus manos y una gran sonrisa.

—¿Rin?

—Mira, Jiroh, y dime si no es lo correcto.

* * *

><p><strong>Club de tennis Seishun Gakuen<strong>

Año '57

* * *

><p>Nanjiroh miró el álbum por unos momentos, sólo la cubierta, admirando el título del mismo y un montón de recuerdos que creía haber olvidado aparecieron de repente, recordándole sus inicios y cómo llegó a ser el que era ahora.<p>

—Ya me acordé por qué me casé contigo, Rinko. Pensé que sólo era porque me gustaban tus senos —río de buena gana, y si bien su comentario dejó mucho que desear, su esposa y madre de sus hijos bien sabía lo que significaba.

—¿Japón? —la manera en que sus padres le comunicaron que se estaban mudando a Japón lo extrañó, conocía muy bien a su padre y sabía que le gustaba más Estados Unidos por toda la libertad de prensa y _erótica_ que podía encontrar. En cambio, Japón era un país más estricto en esos aspectos.

Había una extraña manera en la cual se conectaron sus padres que le daba escalofríos, a veces creía que era porque su madre era la única que podía controlar al demente que se había llamar a sí mismo figura paterna.

—Hm. Creemos que es hora de un cambio. Has estado recibiendo mucha atención últimamente, Ryoma, y sabemos los últimos incidentes con los medios y el teléfono no para de sonar ofreciendo nuevos torneos. Eres muy joven aún para irte de gira y tu manager (el señor Roger) piensa lo mismo. No queremos que te estreses más de lo necesario, pero tampoco queremos que dejes de jugar y Japón es un lugar alejado de las manipulaciones estadounidenses en ese aspecto. ¿Qué dices?

Realmente creía que algo se traían entre manos, la larga explicación que su madre le dio, se lo dejo entre ver. De todas formas él no tenía qué opinar mucho, lo llevarían igual y su padre parecía particularmente silencioso.

—_Betsuni _—declaró dando su consentimiento "obligatorio". Por el próximo mes Ryoma sólo escuchó hablar japonés en toda la casa, sus padres lo hacían para que se fuera acostumbrándose a hablar así y no es Inglés como siempre. Su escritura también comenzó a variar, mezclando el Inglés con el Romanji hasta poder escribir todo en su totalidad sin faltas. Era realmente un asco escribir en Japonés y aún más aprenderse los Kanjis o la escritura Kana, sea como fuese él no podía dejar de lado las letras romanas.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que tenían más o menos las mismas estaciones, sólo que ellos entraban en Abril, y Ryoma estaba ya a mediados de año. Tuvo que hacer exámenes especiales para que aprobara el grado y así poder entrar a Séptimo año en Japón como base, a ver si él podía adelantar por lo menos un año como lo hizo en USA.

Era 20 de Marzo cuando se fue de Estados Unidos con todas sus cosas y por supuesto, su gato. Le dijo adiós a los escasos amigos que podía tener, se tuvo que crear un e-mail para hacerlos felices y también darles el nuevo número de su teléfono.

Por otro lado, nunca había visto a su padre tan feliz, parecía brillar al recordar su tiempo en Japón y pronto se encontró a sí mismo excitado por ver lo que le deparaba. Al parecer su padre conocía a alguien en alguna escuela y lo había inscrito allí dando sus notas por fax. Vivirían con una prima a la cual recordaba haberla visto mínimo una vez por año; Navidad y Año nuevo que era donde viajaba a verlos, sobrina de su padre.

Su tía Aya era lo contrario a su padre, de su tío no sabía mucho y no quería saberlo, pero al parecer la región en la cual vivía Nanako estaba demasiado lejos de la _Universidad T* _en la cual quedó y por lo que había escuchado era muy difícil ingresar, por lo cual sus padres estaban más que aliviados cuando se enteraron que Nanjiroh pensaba irse a vivir por Tokio, que quedaba en la región de Kantou.

Llegaron a la casa de un monje retirado que quería pasar los últimos años de su vida recorriendo lo que pudiera por el mundo. Le vendió la casa a su padre sólo bajo la promesa de que siempre tocaría al campana a determinadas horas, mientras que su padre le dijo que haría un cancha de tennis si no le molestaba.

Fue un 27 de Marzo cuando Ryoma se enteró que lo habían subido un año gracias a sus exámenes, pero que no podían avanzarlo tanto debido a posibles represalias, no que a él le importara, pero estaba aliviado de alejarse de jóvenes de su edad, nunca terminaba por entenderlos.

Él entraba un día lunes 5 de Abril a la escuela en segundo año de Secundaria, le tocaba el salón 2-4 y su madre le dijo bajo una velada preocupación que no hiciera estupideces.

El domingo, Ryoma durmió esperando que este nueva aventura a la cual lo habían lanzado sus padres no fuera una completa locura. Karupin se enrollo en su estómago y él se dejó hacer, llevándose por el calor que le otorgaba su gato.

Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>:

* _Junge Tasse_: Del Alemán. Significa _Copa Juvenil _

*Versión Italiana del _mada mada dane__**.**_

_*****__Prima Coppa_ es italiano y significa "Primera Copa". Absurdos nombres, lo sé xD.

* Universidad de Tokio.

Las fechas están sostenidas a la realidad alterna, el único dato fidedigno es la fecha de nacimiento de Ryoma en su totalidad, los demás no tengo idea. Les recuerdo que este fanfic es yaoi y posee contenido adulto no apto para lectura de menores 18. Si usted lee esto está claro que lo hace con el debido reconocimiento. Puede pasearse por mi Livejournal que es donde se actualiza con mayor regularidad, o buscar información en LJ, Blogspot o Tumblr.

Ahora, hablando netamente del fanfic: Voluptas salió de mi lectura de un fanfic en Inglés, realmente estaba leyendo Tezuka/Ryoma, pero por algún motivo Atobe me pareció mejor candidato para liberar hormonas, por algún retorcido motivo terminé metiéndome en un OT5 donde tomaba más acción Sanada y sin lugar a dudas lo que me revolucionó las hormonas fue el Seii/Ryo. Os juro: Morí. ¡Pero no habían muchas historias que contaran la vida como tal! (obviamente no hay nada en el fandom Español) así que tras leerme _May angels lead you in_, realmente quise escribir un romance más o menos similar.

En fin, espero que os guste el proyecto :D


	2. Costumbres

**Parte I, Capítulo 2**: Costumbres

* * *

><p><em>Abril 05. 07:43 AM, Hōmu Echizen.<em>

—¡Ryoma! ¡Ryoma! ¡Llegarás tarde, seishonen! —no podía creer el descaro que tenía su mocoso, mira que llegar tarde el primer día de clases —, ¡Seishonen!

—Ahh... Oyaji, cinco minutos más.

—¡Entras a las 08:00 y son las 07:45, Ryoma! Levántate que tu madre te va a dejar hoy. Anda y báñate rápido.

—... Oyaji tonto.

Rinko miraba a su hijo bostezar y tomarse la leche con una lentitud asombrosa. Tenía las tostadas en una mano pero dudaba que se las comiera en el colegio, sabía lo mucho que odiaba su hijo el desayuno occidental pero no tenía tiempo ella tampoco de elaborar algo, considerando lo mucho que se demoraba en hacerlo; Además tendría que pasar por Nanako en unas horas lo cual la tenía un poco preocupada por todas las cosas que traería su sobrina política.

—Ya llegamos, Ryoma. Por favor, pórtate bien y recuerda que aquí nadie te conoce. No alardees como tu padre y evita problemas.

—No soy tan niño, Kaa-san.

—Sólo hazlo por favor.

—Yah. Nos vemos en la tarde.

El niño de cabellos oscuros con reflejos miró la escuela, una tradicional escuela Japonesa como las que aparecían en los mangas, tenían algunas áreas verdes en la entrada pero él conocía muy bien la distribución debido al pequeño paseo que se encontró haciendo días antes de ingresar, precisamente el día en el cual rindió el examen de nivelación.

Había visto las canchas de tennis en mantenimiento y si bien no era lo que esperaba —Seishun Gakuen siquiera poseía un gimnasio— le gustaba el aire salvaje que le daba al estar rodeado de árboles.

Se veía tranquilo, no como su anterior institución.

Se mezcló entre la gran manada que eran los estudiantes con pantalones negros y camisas blancas al igual que la chaqueta clásica. El prendedor que poseía la suya oraba un II y era algo molesto cuando rozaba con su quijada, pero creía que podía acostumbrarse a lo rígido que se sentía.

Sin duda alguna las chicas seguían siendo un cotorreo aquí o en el otro continente, observó mirándolas susurrando secretos y juntándose para chillar aún más fuerte. Rodó sus ojos demasiado absortos en sus pensamientos como para mirar algo más.

Al ingresar al edificio pudo ver a todo el alumnado sacarse los zapatos y colocarse otros. Así que por eso tuvo que comprarse más de dos pares. Tendría que acostumbrarse a esas pequeñas tradiciones.

Buscó su locker y no se impresionó al ver la cantidad de habitáculos que podían caer. Eran grandes estanterías con siete filas de altura, nada muy grande para estar al alcance de todos los alumnos pero supuso que los mayores tendrían los suyos arribas al ser obviamente más grandes de estatura.

Su cubículo, el C-6.18B estaba en un rincón cerca de las puertas, era uno de los primeros pero por la otra entrada. Caminó pasivamente hasta colocarse frente él, colocó la llave y sacó el nuevo par de zapatos colocando los viejos en el mismo lugar, así mismo unos cuantos libros que sabía no iba a ocupar y no quería andar cargando. No era un gran casillero como los de Estados Unidos, pero alcanzaba a deshacerse de cosas innecesarias por un tiempo y así evitaría traer el bolso muy cargado considerando que también traería el de tennis a penas se hiciera regular o miembro... Por lo menos eso le había dicho Sumire-sensei.

Según los dichosos papeles de orientación y el pequeño paseo que había dado el otro día, su salón se encontraba pasando el edificio, cruzando el pequeño patio interior, en el tercer piso del edificio lateral.

Salón 2-3.

Su horario informaba que tenía Inglés —¡Cuán irónico sonaba eso! — y no estaba preocupado por llegar tarde, pero sería una verdadera tortura escuchar cosas que él sabía desde pequeño.

Había mucho barullo por los pasillos, ventanas abiertas y habladurías sobre las semanas de vacaciones y quién sabe qué otra cosa. Lo cierto es que por fin parecía no llamar la atención de cualquier persona que quisiera algo de él...

Se sentía normal.

... Hasta ordinario diría. Por algún motivo le incomodó tanto como lo atrajo, eso de no llamar la atención, pero estaba acostumbrado a ello, se le hacía ajeno y molesto.

Esperó de pie al localizar su salón, eso es lo que le había dicho el Director que tenía que hacer: Esperar al profesor que impartía clases para presentarse ante el curso. Pronto la mayoría de los alumnos ingresaron mirándolo como si estuviese perdido, sabía que era más pequeño que el resto pero eso no le incomodaba en lo absoluto. Cinco minutos después (o por lo menos eso pensó él, aunque los pasillos parecían desiertos) Kitamura-sensei apareció por la esquina cargando muchos papeles y un portafolios. Era mujer, y Ryoma pensaba que tenía unos cuarenta años como mínimo, se notaban las arrugas de edad y también el maquillaje comienza a hacerse más marcado.

Sus labios eran de color carmín, su cabello atado en un rodete estricto pero su cabello era demasiado rizado para ello por lo cual tendían a escapar. No poseía lentes y sus facciones eran algo rellenas, suponía que eso venía con la edad pero su madre no se veía así.

Quién sabe.

Cuando la profesora llegó a su lado le sonrió conocedora de quién era, pocos alumnos se cambiaban a estas alturas del año —regularmente lo hacían cuando terminaban primaria o secundaria— pero alejó esos pensamientos al ver que iba a hablar.

—Echizen Ryoma-kun debo suponer. Soy Kitamura Keiko-sensei. Seré tu tutor y profesor de Inglés durante tu estancia en Seishun Gakuen. Por lo que me ha dicho el Director, viviste la mayoría de tu tiempo en Estados Unidos.

Echizen asintió suavemente.

—De hecho, esta es mi primera vez en Japón. Oyaji y Oka-san les gusta más USA, pero se me enseñó el idioma y las normas básicas del país natal de Oyaji. Kaa-san siempre vivió en Estados Unidos pero viaja mucho de todas formas.

Explicó concisamente. No lo hacia por alardear ni nada, quería llegar a un acuerdo porque supuso que su profesora pensó lo mismo que él: Era inútil enseñar Inglés a alguien que ha vivido toda su vida en un país donde su lengua natal es la inglesa.

—Bien, bien. Ryoma-kun, llegaremos a esta solución, no soy tan tonta como para pensar que realmente necesites clases pero tampoco puedo omitir ciertos aspectos del reglamento en Seigaku —admitía con una sonrisa.

¡Dios bendiga su suerte! Vio a la profesora tambalearse un poco con las hojas por lo cual sin dudarlo le quitó algunas de buena voluntad, no era mala persona, sólo quizá un poco cabrón.

—Gracias. Como te iba diciendo, tendré que poner ciertas condiciones. Número uno: Estarás presentes en cualquier tipo de examen oficial, no así en las pruebas sorpresa porque obviamente no puedo compartir esa información contigo. En cuanto termines el examen puedes salir; Número dos: Tendrás que llegar al salón a la hora de clases y estar por lo menos quince minutos para mostrar tu presencia. No me importa si después sales; Número tres: Tu presencia **siempre** será requerida cuando toque tutoría con el curso, bajo ningún concepto puedes saltarte la hora. Todas esas condiciones se mantendrán vigentes durante los dos años de clases siempre y cuando no reciba queja alguna de que has estado provocando problemas en horario de clases o me veré en la obligación de quitarte las regalías y estoy hablando enserio. ¿Entendido? —no había tono condescendiente esta vez, pero no creía que se iba a meter en problemas por estar durmiendo en un lugar oculto

—Sí, sensei —la verdad es que eso era lo que esperaba, quizá no eso de tener que estar presente mínimo quince minutos en clase, pero era mejor eso que una hora pedagógica completa.

—Bien, deja tomar esos papeles, abre el salón y espera hasta que te llame.

—Okey.

Vio a la profesora perderse en el salón cerrando la puerta corrediza, podía escuchar su voz más suave ahora y el taco de sus zapatos resonar por el salón.

—_Good morning, class 2-3 _—saludó con una gran sonrisa al ver la disposición al cual se enfrentaba. Vio a todos sus alumnos sentados en la posición del año pasado y eso le agradó.

—_Good morning, Kitamura-sensei _—corearon vivazmente. Lo cierto era que no le sorprendía las malas entonaciones o el hecho de que no a muchos se le daba el Inglés, pero le encantaba llegar por la mañana para verlos sonrientes esperando quién sabe qué cosa.

—_Good!_ Espero que hayan pasado unas excelentes vacaciones, clase, veo nuevas caras y otras no tantas. Por favor, tomad con calma el curso y no me hagan ser estricta. Las normas básicas son simplemente tres:

Uno: Cuando comience la clase, no quiero interrupciones tontas a menos que tengan dudas.

Dos: Esta es clase de Inglés, por lo cual se dictará en el idioma a enseñar. Si usted posee problemas puede acercarse al finalizar la clase para mediar un programa.

Tres: Si sigue las anteriores normas estoy segura que se sorprenderán de lo permisiva que puedo ser dentro y fuera de clase. Si usted no cumple con lo requerido entraremos en problemas

—Ahora, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero antes que nada tengo que hacer la introducción de un nuevo alumno. Él es estadounidense pero también japonés, se mudó recientemente al país por razones personales. Por motivos académicos se saltó un grado y está puesto en segundo, por favor sean amables con él y no me den problemas.

"Echizen-kun, puedes pasar.

La puerta del salón se abrió y ante él apareció un... Niño.

—_Introduce yourself in English, Echizen-kun._

Dijo la profesora mientras escribía su nombre en el pizarrón grande y claro.

—_Nice to meet you. My name is Ryoma Echizen, but you can say me Ryoma. __I'm from USA and i like play tennis. _

El alumnado lo quedó mirando por unos segundos, demasiado confundidos para decir algo. Si bien conocían lo básico, el Inglés fluido aún los perdía y sólo pudieron capturar el hecho que se llamaba Echizen Ryoma y... Echizen Ryoma-kun.

—¡Buena presentación! Ahora, en japonés por favor, creo que algunos de mis alumnos se han perdido.

Evitó rodar los ojos ante eso y volvió a abrir los labios para pronunciar con un fluido y suave japonés.

—Un gusto en conocerlos. Mi nombre es Echizen Ryoma. Soy de Estados Unidos y me gusta jugar tennis —acortó la segunda parte ya que si bien no recordó en un comienzo, al parecer no era habitual llamar a alguien por su nombre tan pronto, sino más bien ocupar honoríficos.

—¡Hola! —gritaron algunas personas, otras sencillamente mirando a cualquier lado y en general, como se vería una clase en estas circunstancias. La verdad era un poco raro ver a chicos con características más similares, la mayoría tenía el cabello de color oscuro y algunos más alocados.

—¿Alguna pregunta? —indagó la profesora con una sonrisa.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —dijo una chica cualquiera.

—Doce.

—¡¿Eh? ¡Doce! Con razón es tan pequeñito...

—¡Qué tierno!

—Debe ser muy inteligente.

—¡Yo digo que es creído!

—¡Tiene unos ojos hermosos!

La clase pronto estalló en un cotorreo que le hizo doler sus tímpanos. Kitamura-sensei aplaudió para poder callar la clase.

—Bien, ya que las presentaciones están hechas, por favor Echizen-kun vete a sentar. Ihara-kun alza tu mano para que Echizen-kun pueda sentarse atrás tuyo, ¿Ves tu puesto?

—¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué él sí puede estar hasta atrás?

La profesora omitió la pregunta y pronto se encontró dando los folios que traía, algo así como "nivelar el Inglés para saber dónde partir a dar clases". Miró su prueba de nivelación con desdén antes de sacar el lápiz y comenzar a responder lentamente, no supo cuando pero se quedó dormido durante el resto de la clase.

Nadie lo notó.

El timbre sonó con tanta fuerza que lo hizo saltar del banco. Enserio, ¿Qué pasaba con los japoneses con esos timbres asesina tímpanos? La clase parecía bullir aún más y se agolpaban en la salida para obtener un buen descanso. Kitamura-sensei se encontraba adelante organizando los formularios y se dio cuenta que no había terminado el suyo y además, lo había babeado.

Caminó lentamente hasta el frente entregando las hojas algo avergonzado de no tener nada más que diez respuestas, pero la profesora pareció comprender y sencillamente río.

—Sé que estabas durmiendo, en fin, te resumiré la hora. El calendario de exámenes se dará en una semana más, los libros de textos son obligatorios por lo cual debes comprarlos y traerlos durante tu escasa estancia en clases. Los alumnos de primero de secundaria en adelante están obligados a escoger un taller extracurricular, el anuncio de cuando comienza será en una semana y de allí sólo posees cinco días para inscribirte. Tendrás que ver el club en el cual estás interesado en los tabloides que están por todos lados, pero fíjate en el de entrada para saber las horas de inscripción.

—Gracias, Kitamura-sensei.

—No hay de qué, ahora ve a lavarte la cara y quizás comer algo, los recreos son cortos o largos dependiendo de las clases y si mal no recuerdo este sólo dura quince minutos, la fila será enorme.

Lo bueno de estar en Japón, pensó Ryoma, era que no iba a ver mucha comida occidental allí. ¡Ahh! Como le gustaba la comida Japonesa.

Las introducciones a las primeras clases se desarrollaron más o menos similares, con exámenes de nivelación y presentaciones del curso para el profesor. Luego venía el temario de lo que verían en los primeros meses y el calendario seguía igual y la repetición de la semana de pruebas.

Ryoma sólo quería ver una cosa, y eran las canchas de tennis.

Las clases terminaron alrededor de las seis pero el sol aún estaba demasiado fuerte en el cielo. Las nubes se movían perezosas y pronto se vio así mismo mirándolas con resentimiento. Bien, era hora de visitar el club de tennis pese a no haber nadie allí.

Las canchas estaban tal y como él recordaba, no había ninguna red puesta ni pelotas rodando por el suelo, tampoco había novatos o miembros del equipo, miró a través de las rejas verdes y altas el espacio que abarcaban el club. Tenían seis canchas en total y todas eran de cemento.

¡Bah! Así no podían entrenar correctamente. Hizo un mohín al no reconocer aquello la primera vez que vino. También visitó el club de tennis femenino y era algo más de similar. No podía negar que Seishun Gakuen era algo grande, pero no como él esperaba, la magnificencia de New York's Xavier High School, pero era algo.

Caminó por los pasillos de tierra hasta llegar a otros clubes, el de Natación parecía llamativo con los filtros de agua funcionando, el agua cristalina y que se movía suavemente, quería entrar a las canchas pero pudo apreciar al cuidador de la piscina. En total sólo se hallaban dos piscinas olímpicas. Una techada y la otra al exterior.

* * *

><p>Seigaku estaba bien, y parecía ser exactamente lo que necesitaba, por lo menos eso pensó por ahora.<p>

—¡Ey, seishonen! ¿Qué tal tu primer día como estudiante japonés? —preguntaba burlón Oyaji. Rodó los ojos con cansancio antes de farfullar algunas palabras que sabía eran incoherentes, pero lo hacía para molestar al viejo.

Su padre era demasiado empalagoso y molesto cuando quería. Miró la revista que tenía escondida entre sus ropas y le sorprendió ver que las chicas realmente tenían ropa (aunque sea escasa, pero tenían).

—¿Oyaji? —alzó sus ojos gatunos a su padre quien lo miró por dos segundos antes de sentir la mano de Ryoma quitándole la revista. Su hijo podía no decir muchas cosas, pero sí manifestarlas en su rostro con pequeños signos.

—¿La quieres, Ryo-chan? —dijo pervertidamente —, ¡Mah! Ten cuidado que Nanako-chan puede _verla_ y eso no sería bonito, ¿Ara? —dijo alzando una ceja cantando la canción "Mada mada" mientras se alejaba a molestar a su madre.

Con que era eso.

No le sorprendía que su padre viera revistas pornos —en USA veía cosas que definitivamente no debería haber visto hasta unos años más— pero comprendía que en Japón todo lo relacionado con _sexo_ fuese tan restringido.

Esto era sexo mismo, para Ryoma era un simple catalogo de ropa.

—Ryoma, ven a que te presente a Nanako-san.

—Tía, no incomode a...

—No es molestia, además tienen que conocerse. Son primos. ¡Ryoma!

—Ya, ya, Kaa-san. Ya voy —tiró la revista al basurero camino a la cocina y encontró a su prima ayudando a su madre desembalando la vajilla.

—Ryoma —exclamó feliz su madre —, que bueno que estés en casa. Mira, ella es Nanako-san. ¿No es hermosa? Estará con nosotros mientras dure su carrera y pueda establecerse. Le di el dormitorio que está cruzando las escaleras mientras que pensé que era mejor que tú tuvieras un baño para ti solo, lamentablemente la habitación es más pequeña que la anterior. ¿No te molesta, cierto?

—No. Encantado de conocerte. Ryoma —estrechó la mano de su prima y la apreció por un momento. Si mal no recordaba ella tenía ya dieciocho años, mínimo medía 1.60 cm., su cabello caía largo como cascada sobre su espalda y estrecha cintura ondeando sus caderas, de piel más pálida que la de su padre —no dorada como él creía— y sus ojos tenían el mismo color que el reflejo de sus cabellos: Azul marino.

—Encantado de conocerte, Ryoma-san. Soy Meino Nanako, espero no ser una molestia.

—Nadie es más molesto que Oyaji, créeme —admitía en son de broma, aunque su prima pareció no comprender porque lo dijo con tono plano y aburrido. Rinko en cambio se río, su madre sí comprendía su raro sentido del humor.

—Ara, ara, Ryoma. No seas malo con tu padre. Anda a cambiarte y juega con él que ha estado aburrido durante todo el día, luego en la cena nos dirás cómo te fue en la Escuela y tú también, Nanako-san. ¿Qué tal la Universidad?

No quería escuchar charlas de chicas, no que creía que su madre preguntara idioteces pero ya tenía suficiente de chicas emocionadas por un día. Cogió a Karupin por el camino y acarició su panza mientras se dirigía a su habitación, ya la conocía el templo y sabía que sólo habían dos habitaciones con baño: La matrimonial y una mediana con un baño cómodo, incluida la ducha.

La verdad es que no era ni la mitad de su dormitorio en USA, pero podía acostumbrarse debido a la tranquilidad de la casa, sin tantas llamadas o el innegable lujo que tenía su chalet en Miami.

Cuando entró a su habitación encontró cajas sobre una mesa, su cama estaba hecha y parte de su armario lleno. Dejó al gato en su cama y cogió una toalla. Sabía que su gato no se quedaría quieto por mucho tiempo, por lo cual arrojó una pelota de lana, observó jugar a su Himalaya por un tiempo con una sonrisa tranquila.

—¡Seishonen, un partido!

Suspiró arrojando parte de su ropa ya al suelo.

—¡En unos minutos!

—¡Maah! ¡Ryo-chan!

—Oyaji-baka.

* * *

><p>Giró las perillas y se permitió relajar por unos minutos. La vida parecía tranquila al fin.<p>

Rinko miró lo animado que se encontraba su marido, casi como si fuera eternamente pascuas, sabía que no se equivocaba cuando pensó en volver al país natal de Nanjiroh, cuando eran novios, ella recordaba muy bien las historias que Jiroh decía sobre sus oponentes, lo entusiasmado que estaba y lo bueno que era la escuela excepto la vieja loca de su entrenadora "Baa-san" según él.

—Fue una buena idea, nee, Nanako-san. ¿No crees que mi marido se ve algo feliz? —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Se parece a un niño, Rinko-san.

—Ryoma parece más relajado también.

—¿Ryoma-san?

—Lo verás cuando lo conozcas más. Mi Ryo siempre ha sido así producto de Jiroh, él siempre hizo todo lo contrario a su padre sólo por molestarlo y terminó siendo muy introvertido, no es que no tenga amigos, solo le cuesta mucho hacerlos pero sé por último que serán para toda la vida.

"Mi Ryo últimamente ha estado muy deprimido, por eso nos mudamos, no queríamos que fuera como esos deportistas que se creen pueden tenerlo todo, o se quedan a mitad de carrera. Jiroh y yo queremos que brille. ¿Comprendes?

Su sobrina la miró atentamente mientras hablaba, cavilando sus palabras como buen oyente y no tenía ninguna duda de que ella sería una buena influencia para su hijo. Karupin llegó maullando luego de un tiempo y supo de inmediato qué sucedía.

—La entiendo —respondió después de un tiempo.

—Nee, ¿Por qué no vas a ver jugar a Jiroh con Ryoma? Sé que son un buen espectáculo, nunca me canso de verlos.

La mirada soñadora de su tía le dio mucho en qué pensar. Nanako tenía mucho que aprender.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

*Hōmu significa _Casa_ en Japonés.

Algunos pueden verlo como capítulo introductorio, pero para mí ha sido más que eso. Es ver a Ryoma bajo el enfoque juvenil, el saber por qué se movían, cómo se adecuó, cuáles son sus pensamientos.

Es sentir su vida adolescente incluido el tennis, no solamente el juego. En fin, espero que os guste.

Saludos.


	3. El camino para ser un regular

**Parte I, Capítulo 3**: El camino para ser un regular

* * *

><p>Había sido la semana más monótona que hubiera tenido de no ser por su Oyaji y eternos partidos que no podía ganar. Por mucho empeño que colocara no podía sobrepasar el muro de bromas y la brecha de técnicas que se interponía en su eterno duelo.<p>

Había perfeccionado más de tres distintas técnicas y aún así no podía ganarle, y el Twist Serve que con tanto empeño desarrollo a edad temprana era devuelto como si no fuera nada, se sentía realmente inservible en aquellos momentos, cuando su padre cantaba el puntaje con desdén casi regañándolo por ser malo, pero a la vez cotorreando por la cancha con los ojos cerrados o haciendo que sus respuestas siempre llegaran al mismo lugar.

Quería ser grande, pero no sabía cómo.

EL punto de los partidos era saber contra quien jugaba, él sabía que si su Oyaji se pusiera serio y sacara a relucir su verdadero tennis el podría por lo menos ganarle dos set con mucho esfuerzo y entrenamiento, pero siempre andaba mirándolo en menos y nunca podía saber qué utilizar. Técnica tras técnica y aún no podía ganarle.

Su padre trabajo su vista hasta el cansancio y podía ver la mayoría de las pelotas, pero su cuerpo no podía llegar a ellas, trabajó y trabajó durante meses en una máquina de lanzar pelotas solo para darse cuenta que realmente su padre no utilizaba su fuerza verdadera, que siempre cuando llegaba a una particularmente difícil él salía con otra cosa.

Le enojaba tanto como lo excitaba, el saber que aún tenía mucho por recorrer pero nadie con quien compartir.

¿Cómo crecer sin saber a qué meta llegar?

¿Cómo crecer sin oponentes que le tomaran enserio?

Odiaba tanto a su padre y sobre todo el hecho de perder siempre ante él.

Apartó esos recuerdos de su mente y miró el reloj de la cocina. Hoy su madre comenzaba a formar parte de un buffet de abogados en Tokio y tenía que llegar temprano para hacer las correspondientes presentaciones; Según su padre no le darían un caso bueno entrando en unos meses para comprobar cómo se manejaba en tribunales, pero su madre era muy empeñosa y dudaba que se quedara a salvar idiotas por multas tan sonsas como 'exceso de velocidad' u otra cosa, realmente no lo creía.

07:36 oraba el reloj y sabía que si quería llegar moderadamente temprano tendría que salir en este momento. Hoy volvía a ser lunes, un soleado día lunes doce de Abril.

* * *

><p><strong>CLUB DE TENNIS SEIGAKU<strong>

**¡INSCRIPCIONES ABIERTAS!**

Estamos recibiendo inscripciones de nuevos miembros desde este lunes 12 de abril hasta el viernes 16.

Documentación a presentar:

1 – Certificado de buena salud.

2 – Certificado de alumno regular de Seishun Gakuen o la credencial de la escuela.

3 – ID al momento de inscribirse.

**¡****ADVERTENCIA****!**

Los alumnos inscritos en el club de tennis serán dados de baja por las siguientes razones:

1 – Incumplimiento con el reglamento interno del club de tennis que se dará en la primera práctica del año.

2 – Incumplimiento con las normas de Seishun Gakuen.

3 – Por motivos de salud extremos y certificados por un médico.

4 – Si, y sólo sí el alumno pide su baja por un buen motivo.

5 – Malas notas*

*Mensualmente el entrenador, moderador y capitán del equipo de cualquier club recibe notas sobre los integrantes de un club. El equipo de tennis de Seigaku no acepta bajo ningún concepto que las prácticas o juegos de tennis impidan el crecimiento escolar.

**Nota**: Si el alumno desea estar en más de un club tendrá que pedir permiso al entrenador, profesor y/o moderador del mismo para ver una compatibilidad horaria o si pueden o no acceder a ello.

**HORARIO DE INSCRIPCIÓN**

Lunes: 07:40 a 08:00 – 09:45 a 10:10 – 12:45 hasta que se termine el almuerzo de todos los grados – 18:00 a 20:00 HRS.

Martes: ...

Miérc...

_Encargado de inscripciones: Sadaharu Inui IIIº 3-5; Ōishi Shūichirō IIIº 3-3._

* * *

><p>Ryoma miró el horario fijándose que ya no tenía tiempo para inscribirse de mañana, y no que tuviera que hacer muchas cosas, hoy era lunes y tenía clases de inglés. Por motivos de agradecimiento más que otra cosa, decidió estar el primer mes en clases antes de tirarse en la azotea de la escuela. Se dedicó de nuevo para babear el cuaderno y soñar con un espléndido partido de tennis que le ganaba a su padre y después jugar y dormir con Karupin.<p>

Su vida era buena si se contaba solamente eso.

Ser fuerte, y Karupin.

—_Welcome, class. In th..._

Omitió toda la verborrea del profesor y se dedicó a mirar la ventana y dormir.

* * *

><p>Arai Masashi era un chico algo... Impulsivo. Al comienzo no le hizo caso a nada más que su amigo (Daishii Kuroi) y las personas que le interesaban, habló con alguno de sus sempai con mucha dificultad ya que ellos siempre parecían estar ocupados o haciendo algo entre ellos, incluso Momoshiro —quien iba en su mismo año pero en diferente curso, o Kaidoh— no lo tomaban demasiado enserio.<p>

Ni que fuera un criajo.

El hecho contundente era que el nuevo chico, Echizen, era demasiado llamativo, las únicas clases que lo había visto atender correctamente era Historia Japonesa, Lenguas y filosofía. Mientras que en las otras se dedicaba como todo estudiante a mirar por la ventana e incluso dormir como lo hacía con Inglés o biología.

Honestamente no le sería tan molesto si no se sentara más o menos cerca de él y sus compañeras parecían encantadas con tener una monada en su clase, si mal no recordaba el mocoso jugaba tennis, pues ya vería. La vida no era de colores.

* * *

><p>—Hola, vengo a inscribirme —dijo suavemente. Como aún no era miembro del club no podía traer su gorra, aunque no la podía usar en clases después de todo, ¡Cuánto le incomodaba el sol! Sentía que no podía mirar bien al ver los colores brillar con tanta fuerza, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto —era su gorra o llevar lentes con graduación para oscurecer todo, y él se negaba a comprar lentes de ese tipo—.<p>

Miró al chico que estaba delate de él, un tal Inui según se veía en la placa.

—Gracias. ¿Documentos? —preguntó sin siquiera sacar la vista del cuaderno que tenía entre sus manos.

—Aquí —apenas los papeles tocaron la mesa las manos corrieron por los documentos y en menos de lo que esperó ya estaba inscrito. Parpadeó algo perdido cuando el chico le dijo que los novatos tenían práctica solamente en la tarde y le dio un horario.

Se sintió tan omitido.

De todas formas, no creía que eso durara mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>—¡Bienvenidos todos los novatos y nuevos miembros! Soy el Fukubuchou* Ōishi Shūichirō. Para comprender mejor las normas del club de tennis y a la vez las nuevas noticias del club los dejo con el Buchou* Tezuka Kunimitsu.<p>

El de ojos gatunos dirigió su mirada al capitán y lo encontró tan serio y poco intrigante que le sorprendió. Supuso que el solo hecho de ser capitán era fuerte, miró su clavícula y la posición de su cuerpo y comprendió por qué, tenía una buena posición en su torso y pese a que los pantalones largos lo ocultaban, sabía que debajo de ellos se encontraban unos muslos bien trabajados, al igual que sus brazos. Por lo que pudo escuchar de su Oyaji, el capitán y otros tres alumnos estaban a nivel nacional —lo cual eran muy pocos si le preguntaban a Ryoma—.

—Bienvenidos —¡Ah! La voz era igual de dura como creía—, las normas del club son sencillas:

1- No deben incumplir el reglamento interno de Seigaku.

2- No se permiten los partidos entre miembros sin una autorización por parte de la entrenadora y el capitán.

3- Está impedido cualquier tipo de lucro dentro del club.

4- Los alumnos y regulares no pueden abusar de su poder a su favor.

5- Los novatos no tienen permitido jugar partidos oficiales sin contar con un permiso especial extendido por el Director y la entrenadora.

6- Están prohibidos los altercados entre miembros.

7- Sólo el Buchou, Fukubochou o entrenadora tiene permitido expender castigos que consistirán en tareas para el club de tennis. Ya sea organizar o limpiar las canchas o vueltas alrededor de la cancha. Si se incumple esa norma por favor contáctese con un superior de la persona por la cual recibió el castigo.

"Si ustedes cumplen esas normas, tendremos un entrenamiento próspero. Recordar que nuestra meta son los Nacionales, no llegar a ellos sino ganarlos, por lo cual el equipo necesita el esfuerzo de todo los...

—¡Ryoma! —la entrenadora Sumire entró a la cancha donde todos estaban reunidos, el de cabellos negros masculló su mala suerte y miró a la vieja que se acercaba a él.

—Baa-san.

—¡Ryoma! Lo siento Tezuka, tengo que pedirte a este _novato_ por un tiempo, me encargaré de hacerle llegar tus palabras más tarde.

—Mm. Está bien, Ryuzaki-sensei.

El menor se dejó arrastrar hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de las canchas sin ser escuchado, pero podían verse.

—¿Por qué no te acercaste directamente? Estuve preocupada por un momento hasta que Inui y Oishi llegaron con los primeros inscritos y pude ver tu nombre. ¿Por qué no fuiste a mi oficina?

—Kaa-san dijo que no tenía por qué tener preferencias —y con eso aclaró todo. Baa-san lo miró como si le hubieran salido cuatro cabezas antes de suspirar.

—Igual que tu padre. Escucha, Ryoma, tenemos que pedir un permiso especial con el Director si realmente quieres jugar tennis, le insistiré a Tezuka que te dé una oportunidad en el ranking para saber quién merece ser regular, pero no podré hacer mucho si sigues el consejo de tu madre, vas a tener que jugar con alguien.

—Me castigarán.

—Procuraré que no sea mucho, sólo hazlo.

La miró por unos segundos antes de asentir. Y allí se iban las recomendaciones de su madre: Por la cañería. Volvió a la práctica y comenzó a recoger pelotas con la raqueta, era verdaderamente aburrido ser novato, además de tener que soportar las palabras de idiotas que se creían mejor.

No había cosa que detestara más que los creídos. El tennis se muestra en la cancha —por lo menos eso le habían enseñado sus padres— y no con simples palabras como ese bobalicón de camisa verde chillón que pregonaba tener dos años de experiencia en el tennis.

—¡Sí! Y mi entrenador anterior dijo que si seguía haciendo el swing como hasta ahora, pronto lo podré manejar en su totalidad.

—¡Ohh! Increíble Horio-kun.

—¡Sí!

—¡Ustedes, recojan las pelotas!

—¡S-sí!

—¿Y tú qué miras, novato? —juraba que lo había visto en algún lado. Movió su mano de un lado a otro y siguió recogiendo pelotas con la canasta que estaba arrastrando, francamente no creía que pudiera soportar mucho tiempo haciendo eso.

—Como detesto recoger pelotas —mascullaba en voz baja.

Miró a los regulares hacer saques bastante buenos, algunos aún les faltaba precisión o fuerza, pero obviamente estaban o en la media, o sobre la media.

—Increíble, los regulares siempre son tan precisos.

"_Ojos inexpertos"_ Grito en su mente Echizen mientras él también los observaba sacar y meter la pelota en la canasta contraria. El chico con los pelos en punta no debería ser tan enérgico para colar la pelota en la canasta, terminaba botando el resto y era un gasto de energía que no podía permitirse en un partido.

—Ése es Momoshiro, siempre tan fuerte.

Alabanzas que quedaban vacías, sobre todo porque Ryoma había visto otros saques más sencillos pero que cumplían con lo requerido, como ese chico que tenía su eterna sonrisa y los ojos siempre apacibles.

Sin duda él no hacía las cosas por hacerlas. Tenía un excelente manejo de la raqueta y la posición de su columna era ideal.

—Es el segundo as de Seigaku —le escuchó decir al mismo mocoso molesto de la otra vez—, Fuji Shūsuke. ¡Es el Tensai* de Seigaku!

—¡Ohh! Increíble.

La práctica terminó después de dos horas, el sol aún se podía sentir debido a la estación. Para su suerte pudo escabullirse unos minutos para poder ir con Baa-san a pedir el dichoso permiso. No tomó mucho tiempo, sobre todo porque al principio no quería y escuchar decir "Ryoma-kun ha ganado seis Grand Slam Juveniles, aparece en Internet si usted no quiere creerme". Por un momento Ryoma pensó que era tonto buscarlo por Internet, ¡No aparecía! Y fue ampliamente shockeante verse así mismo en páginas de deporte y fotos vía Google.

Frunció el ceño, eso no le agradaba.

Iba a hablar con su madre apenas llegara a casa para ver qué podían hacer, porque en algunos sitios incluso salía cuándo había nacido y estaba seguro que ninguna entrevista en la cual él haya participado había dado esa información.

—Muy bien, Echizen-kun, espero que traigas la victoria a Seishun Gakuen, ¿No? —obviamente el hombre estaba interesado en la victoria, eso traería un montón de publicidad a la Escuela, más alumnos lo que significaba más ingresos.

—Sí —de todas formas no podía ser tan estricto, así se movía el mundo y francamente lo tenía sin cuidado, él poseía otras metas.

Salieron de la oficina quince minutos después, aún tenía que ir por sus cosas pero Sumire lo paró en una esquina más alejada del club.

—No hables de esto con nadie, yo sabré decirle a Tezuka la situación pero quiero que guardes esto para ti mismo, él no aceptará a un _tenista_ profesional porque sí, tienes que darle razones.

—Está bien.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Aah —probablemente esas vocales tenían otro significado para Baa-san porque le sonrió y partió, para él solo era una onomatopeya. Los japoneses eran extraños.

—Son 200 yenes por intento, si logran tirar la lata serán 10.000 yenes para cada uno. Pueden intentarlo diez veces si quieren.

Ryoma conocía ese tipo de chicos, y se dio cuenta que era el mismo idiota que andaba incordiando a los novatos antes. Obviamente la lata tenía algo en el interior, pero los otros chicos parecían omitir que eso era _demasiado_ bueno para ser cierto y además de lejos se podía ver que ocultaba la parte trasera con pulcritud.

—¡Vamos, tú puedes Katsuo!

—Oh, no falle. Te toca Horio-kun.

—¡Con mis dos años de experiencia en el tennis lo lograré!

Después de diez infructuosos tiros, les salió con el regalo.

—¿Eran 200 yenes, sempai? Aquí tienes los míos.

—No, creo que no entendieron. Son 200 yenes por intento, ustedes hicieron diez. Más los 500 yenes de inscripción dan el total de 7500 por todos ustedes.

—¡Ehh! Imposible. ¡No tengo esa cantidad de dinero!.

—¡Es fue una estafa sempai!

—¡¿Ehh? ¿Me estás llamando mentiroso, chico.

—Si le doy diez veces, sempai, me dará 100.000 yenes —indagó curioso mientras alzaba su raqueta en dirección a la lata —, nunca se caería porque tiene piedras, ¿No? —para cuando su pelota golpeó la lata en la tapa, esta saltó mostrando las piedras en su interior.

—¡Eh! Eso es trampa, sempai.

—¡Tú, mocoso!

Siguió lanzando pelotas con aún más fuerza en donde caía la lata abollándola sólo para que salieran toda la roquería en su interior, realmente detestaba a esos estúpidos que se creían mejor por ser mayores o saber coger la raqueta de determinada manera.

—¡Arai! De nuevo molestando a los principiantes.

El de chico pelo punta. Lo vio con la camiseta amarilla y los pantalones azules. Estaba por coger sus cosas retirándose, ya había hecho mucho allí por lo cual quería irse a casa a jugar un buen partido de tennis con su padre.

—Ey, tú. ¿Juegas conmigo?

Lo miró por unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta, no quería jugar con gente lesionada.

—No quiero.

—¿Eh? ¿No quieres?

—No.

—¡Anda!

—No.

—¿Tienes miedo?

Se giró a verlo por unos segundos e iba a declinar, hasta que vio la figura de Sumire y el capitán de Seigaku. Era ahora o nunca.

—Nunca pierdo en el tennis.

Cogió su raqueta, acomodó su gorra y comenzó el partido.

* * *

><p>—Es un novato.<p>

—Pero no uno cualquiera, Tezuka. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?

—Hum. Es zurdo, pero no es suficiente...

—Le ganó a Momoshiro.

—Está lesionado.

—Y él jugó con otra mano y a su nivel... No quiero presionarte al respecto tampoco, sólo piénsalo. El torneo escolar será dentro de poco y necesitamos a buenos regulares si esta vez quieres ganar los Nacionales. Es tu último año, Tezuka, y siempre he confiado en tus decisiones, esta no será una excepción, solo quiero que veas el material que tienes recogiendo pelotas hasta quién sabe cuándo.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy, seishonen?<p>

—Me juego el puesto de regular.

—¿No deberías estar recogiendo pelotas? —dijo con desdén a su padre.

—Algo así, pero al parecer Baa-san tiene una obsesión insana por ir a los Nacionales y Buchou también, por lo cual tuve que darle una lección a un regular cuando había terminado el entrenamiento, fue coincidencia en todo caso —murmuró mientras hurgueteaba en el refrigerador en busca de comida.

—¿Jugamos, seishonen?

—Mm, deja ir a cambiarme y vamos.

—_Mada, mada, mada mada... _—esa maldita canción, ¡Se la sacaría a punta de pelotazos!

Rinko se río mientras se escondía entre los pasillos. Iba a preparar la cena un poco más tarde.

—¿Tía?

—¿Te apetece ver un partido de tennis conmigo, Nanako-san?

—Claro que no, deje que guardo esto, tía.

Las cosas marchaban bien por ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS<strong>:

*Fukubochou: Recordad que es sub-capitán.

*Buchou: Capitán.

*Tensai: Genio.

Estoy avanzando rápido, el hecho de ello es que realmente quiero llegar a la parte que me gusta pero no por eso llegaré y lo haré de manera indebida. Espero que les esté gustando el fanfic por ahora.


	4. Efectos no deseados

CAPÍTULO EDITADO, POR FAVOR RELEED.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte I, CAPÍTULO 4<strong>: Efectos no deseados

* * *

><p>Una semana había estado como regular, lo cierto era que su ranking, el D, era tremendamente perdedor. Era cierto que Kaidoh-sempai e Inui-sempai tenían buenas técnicas pero carecían de adaptación al tennis. Tendían a tomar malas respuestas ante los obstáculos sin nombrar el sutil hecho de que Kaidoh-sempai era francamente irascible. Era ya la última semana de Abril y estaba estrenando su nueva chaqueta, era más cómoda que el uniforme de la escuela y realmente le gustaba el color azul.<p>

Y hablando de azul.

—Sumire-sensei ha pedido a Inui que realice un programa especial para poder entrenar a los regulares y también a los miembros, así que escuchen con atención.

Las prácticas como regular eran divertidas, no podía jugar partidos como tal pero tenía parejas aleatorias si quería mejorar un movimiento determinado de raqueta, además Momoshiro-sempai era bastante divertido cuando se enojaba por devolverle los supuestos golpes fuertes. Había que decir que cuando comenzaba a cabrearse su mano se entumecía un poco, pero era algo con lo cual aún podía sostener.

—¡Muy bien, todos escuchen, de ahora en adelante...

Las prácticas se extendieron por media hora más ese día, y se debía al nuevo régimen en el cual estaban inmiscuidos, aquel zumo que desarrolló Inui era del asco, ¡No podía creer que estaba obligado a beberlo! Y siquiera había sido su culpa. Hay que ver, por último se estaba divirtiendo.

* * *

><p>—Es bueno —declaró Eiji cuando estaba caminando al lado de Oishi.<p>

—Sí, pero Tezuka ha estado algo preocupado últimamente con respecto a Echizen-kun, al parecer quiere someterlo a un entrenamiento especial para poder sacar sus habiliades.

—¡Pero si es muy bueno!

—Tal vez quiera convertirlo en un as...

—¡Nya! Ochibi sería un buen jugador cuando crezca, además es muy inteligente, escuché decir a Momoshiro que se adelantó un año, pero no están en la misma clase.

—Mm. Sí, Tezuka no está preocupado por sus notas, y Ryuzaki-sensei parece estar maravillada con él.

—¡Ahh! Es tan lindo con sus ojos como gatos —dijo mientras movía sus brazos y lo imitaba —_, mada mada dane, Momoshiro-sempai_.

—¡Jajajaj! No hagas eso, Eiji, es de mala educación

—¡Es taaan lindo!

_Lindo_.

¡Ahh! Lo había estado escuchando desde hace mucho tiempo. ¡Tres semanas para ser exacto! No soportaba más al maldito mocoso, que era mejor que él en el tennis, que era _inteligente_, agraciado, encantador, tímido, bueno en el tennis, inteligente.

Bueno en el tennis.

Inteligente.

Más inteligente que él.

Más bueno en el tennis que él.

¡Lo odiaba! Maldito mocoso, cómo lo detestaba. Momoshiro parecía encantado con el maldito criajo y él, que por fin pensaba podía ser regular ése año tenía que esperar quién sabe cuánto para ello.

No, Arai Masashi no esperaría tanto, no aguantaría mucho más.

De pasar a ser un miembro con mayor probabilidad de ingresar a los regulares, quedó como un idiota frente a un niñato de doce años, quien como si fuera poco era mejor tenista que algunos regulares, de apariencia 'divina' e inteligente, ¡Como si fuera poco! Sus compañeras de curso cada vez que lo veían lo arrullaban con palabras, le encubrían el hecho de que había estado durmiendo o sencillamente les regalaban obentos, latas de jugo o gustaban de pasar por las canchas de tenis para animarlo.

Como vulgares rameras.

Era famoso sin siquiera haber dicho pío y lo pero de todo es que actuaba tan endemoniadamente arrogante, como si nadie fuese merecedor de una de sus miradas, como si todo en la vida fuese tennis y el orgullo que tenía que poseer.

Todos estaban fascinados, todos obnubilados por su presencia y característica mirar, todos le lamían las patas y él.

Él solo era un pobre diablo quien ya siquiera servía para atormentar novatos porque el muy idiota Echizen gustaba de defenderlos.

Sólo un idiota más.

* * *

><p><strong>¡MUERE!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡SALTE DEL EQUIPO DE TENNIS!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TE GOLPEARÉ A LA SALIDA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MALDITO MOCOSO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TE ODIO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡TE MATARÉ!<strong>

* * *

><p>Llevaba recibiendo notas así durante tres días y ya estaba por acabar el mes de abril. Ryoma las tiró a la basura sin siquiera darle una segunda mirada, ya había tenido experiencias con arrogantes heridos, o personas que se creían con el derecho a pisotear a él o a cualquier alumno de menor edad, en Estados Unidos era aún peor, pero aquí se encontraba solo y no con amigos o con un profesor siempre teniendo un ojo en el <em>prodigio<em> del tennis.

Eran entradas las ocho de la noche cuando pudo salir del instituto, lo cierto era que estaba algo cansado producto de la incesante práctica a la cual los había sometido Inui-sempai, estaba más que seguro que tomaba sus datos afanosamente con el fin de poder vencerlo nuevamente, y también se había dado cuenta de lo extraños que eran algunos compañeros siempre agrandando más sus habilidades de lo que correspondían, o los miembros del club de tennis prácticamente los endiosaban. No estaba seguro si eso sucedía con frecuencia en otros clubes, pero lo cierto es que había una chica ¿Romoka? ¿Tamoka?... El hecho concreto era que quería reventarle una pelota en su boca para ver si por fin se quedaba callada con su _Ryomsa-sama_ y con ello las eternas bromas que hacia Momoshiro-sempai o Fuji-sempai.

También quería tener el placer de jugar con Fuji y Tezuka, quería ver la magnitud de sus habilidades. Sabía que Fuji se las guardaba, pero siquiera había visto jugar a Tezuka-buchou.

Hoy Momo-sempai dijo algo de acompañar a su hermano al médico, por lo menos eso le dijo cuando salió corriendo de Seigaku y no pudieron ir a su rutina después de clases. Si era sincero, le gustaba caminar solo de vez en cuando, Momo tenía una personalidad muy fuerte y tendía a tomar sus silencios o replicas suaves como si no dijera nada.

Tal vez debería hacerle caso a su madre y hablar un poco más...

Definitivamente no.

Ryoma caminó hasta la salida de su locker, ya había botado los papeles y ahora emprendía camino a su casa, por lo menos eso es lo que quería hacer originalmente.

Sólo fueron dos calles...

Un ruido sordo y luego dolor.

—No eres tan gallito ahora, ¿No?

Abrió los ojos inmediatamente, estaba alarmado y el golpe que había recibido en su brazo izquierdo provocaba que sus ojos ardieran. Dolía demasiado.

—¿Quién...? —estaba aletargado, no había caminado muy lejos del Instituto y sinceramente no creía que lo atacarían realmente, las notas de muerte y malos deseos llegaron a su mente y alzó su cabeza, no se había dado cuenta que estaba en el piso.

—¡Ja! No te ves tan sabiondo ahora, no ¿Echizen?

—¿Quién eres tú? Eres tan cobarde que atacas por la espalda y con amigos —dijo señalando a los idiotas que se escondían tras de él.

—¡Cuidado con lo que dices!

—¡Gamberro!

—Tú, mocoso, eres el menos adecuado para decirle algo a...

—¿Esperas que con una paliza me salga del equipo? ¿Eres tan perdedor que siquiera me derrotarás jugando limpio? —lo estaba provocando y lo sabía.

Su corazón palpitaba rápido mientras sus ojos navegaban buscando una solución. Estaban en un callejón con salida, pero tenía que correr mucho para poder alcanzar la calle principal y aún más una avenida para que dejaran de perseguirlo

Su brazo dolía por lo cual sabía que mínimo tenía un desgarre muscular, estaba inservible. Eran tres y ahora por fin podía mirarlos correctamente pero solamente uno le sonaba.

—¿Quién son? —al parecer hizo la pregunta equivocada por la cara deforme e iracunda que lanzaron los tres, pero aún más el chico de cabellos castaños y piel más oscura que los otros dos.

—_La letra con sangre entra_.

Lo siguiente para Ryoma no fue algo que recordara muy bien, era mucho dolor.

* * *

><p>—¡Ese mocoso, llegar tan tarde! —Nanako sonrió junto a su tía Rinko. Últimamente Ryoma estaba llegando a casa más relajado y feliz de lo que su madre podía recordar. No que sonreía y hablara (de hecho, dudaba que su hijo hiciera eso), pero podía ver el brillo en sus ojos o el hecho de que tras jugar un partido con su padre no podía estar mucho tiempo enojado ya que de inmediato comenzaban a molestarse, también pudo apreciar el cambio de Jiroh, quien si bien seguía mirando esas chicas en bikini y seguía igual de impertinente, por fin podía quedarse en casa sin tener la brutal necesidad de salir porque se sentía solo.<p>

El sonido del teléfono rompió el berrinche de su tío.

—Yo voy, tía. Usted vaya a tranquilizar a Ojii-san.

—Ara, ara, cariño. Deja de gritar tanto, estoy segura que está por llegar.

Nanako miró con una sonrisa cómo su tía distraía a su tío susurrándole cosas al oído para que este le mirara por unos segundos y murmurarle también a ella. Los vio abrazados unos segundos antes de recordar que realmente tenía que contestar el teléfono que volvía a sonar.

—Buenas noches, residencia Echizen. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? —contestó Meino pulcramete.

—_¿Residencia Echizen? Entonces usted debe conocer a un chico de doce años llamado Echizen Ryoma-kun, ¿Cierto? _—dijeron por teléfono, una mujer con una suave voz.

—Sí, él es mi primo. ¿Está buscándolo? Me temo que no ha llegado aún.

—_No, soy del Hospital de Tokio. Echizen Ryoma-kun ha sido ingresado a las 20:43 y hasta ahora hemos podidos contactarlos. ¿Están sus representantes legales allí? ¿Sus padres? El estado es algo delicado y nos..._

Nanako se quedó mirando la pared pensando en lo que le acababa de decir.

—_¿Aló, Aló? ¿Está alguien allí?_

... Y no era una broma.

—¡TÍO, TÍO!

Corrió por los pasillos dejando el teléfono descolgado hasta donde Rinko-san alzó su mirada extrañada.

—¿Qué sucede, Nanako-chan? —con ese tono tan picarón que poseía, a ella no le salían las palabras, el solo hecho de pensar que... ¡Oh por el amor de Dios! A lo único que atinó fue a jalar el traje de monje que tenía Jiroh-ojii-san y llevarlo corriendo al teléfono —, ¡Ara, ara, Nanako-chan! Cuidado con este viejo.

—¡Es Ryoma, es Ryoma-san! —repetía como mantra dejándolo al teléfono.

Nanjiroh la miró extrañada y vio a su mujer que venía atrás de ellos arqueando la ceja.

—Ah, seishonen debe querer pasar la noche afuera con una jovencita, pero es muy pequeño —canturreó antes de contestar —, seishonen, ¿Dónde te has metido?... ¿Eh?

La casa de los Echizen se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos, de vez en cuando Nanjiroh decía 'Sí' monótonamente antes de palidecer profundamente.

—¿Cariño? —dijo preocupada Rinko.

—A Ryoma lo hospitalizaron. Tenemos que irnos, Rinko.

* * *

><p>Estrujaba su ropa con fuerza. No es que nunca había ido a un Hospital, con sus eternos blancos y el desagradable olor, o las caras tristes... Nunca había sido partícipe de un llanto desgarrador como lo era ahora, no saber nada de su hijo y sólo que estaba en cirugía.<p>

Había ido el día que nació Ryoma, o cuando se enfermaba, cuando Jiroh se lesionaba e incluso otras veces menos graves, pero nunca esperando a que la luz roja se apagara esperando recibir buenas noticias.

Cuando habían llegado no había rastro de felicidad en su esposo, su ceño estaba fruncido y los labios secos de tanto mordérselos. Nanjiroh al finalizar la llamada del Hospital había marcado rápidamente un radio-taxi para que pudieran ir, tomaron todos los papeles necesarios incluido el expediente de su hijo para dárselo al médico tratante.

Nanako estaba a su lado apretando su mano con fuerza, ambas luchando contra las lágrimas que bullían por salir mientras su esposo caminaba ida y vuelta por el pasillo buscando alguien que le diera información.

—Lo único que dicen es que llegó en estado crítico, le costaba respirar y tenía un brazo presumiblemente roto como también múltiples contusiones.

—¿Jiroh?

—Es grave, Rinko.

Ahogó como pudo un gemido y su sobrina partió corriendo a quién sabe que parte, solo pudo reaccionar cuando Nanako le empujo en sus labios un poco de agua fría para calmar la ansiedad.

—Es un Echizen, Rinko, no se dará por vencido.

Esperaba que fuera así.

Habían pasado quince minutos desde que llegaron, y a eso se agregó otra hora más, creía que en cualquier momento se pondría a gritar si no le daban prontas noticias o algo.

—Tranquila, tía, estoy segura que ya están por salir. Ryoma-san es un joven muy saludable —añadió por decir algo. Le sonrió con desgana y asintió tratando de rehacerse, tenían muchas cosas que hacer aún.

—Nanjiroh, ¿Has llamado a la policía? —su esposo no se había movido desde que le dijeron "El Doctor tratante, Enoko-sensei, es el único que puede decirle el estado de su hijo Echizen-sama. Por favor sea paciente, es el mejor en su área". "_¿Qué área?" _Había preguntado, mas la enfermera se escabullo.

No podía creer que su seishonen estaba en un quirófano. No podía.

Vio como su esposa se paraba y le decía algo importante, lo sabía, pero su cabeza estaba llena de escenas terribles y estaba tan asustado.

—Jiroh, por favor, Jiroh —era una súplica rota y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla tan fuerte buscando un poco de apoyo para él también. ¿Por qué su hijo? Ryoma podía ser muchas cosas pero no mala persona, _nunca_ mala persona.

—Los policias —dijo con voz ahogada. Su pecho se sintió húmedo y sus propios ojos se aguaron.

Un sonido los alertó de que la operación había terminado y ambos se colocaron lo más cerca posible de la puerta en busca del médico que les daría información.

El brazo de su esposo no abandonó bajo ningún concepto su cintura, y ella tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

Pronto, un médico ya entrado en años salió con su uniforme azul y mascarilla, venía aún cansado y con una ficha en mano.

—Supongo que ustedes son los parientes de Echizen Ryoma-sama —inquirió mirándolos fijamente.

—Sí. Soy su madre, Echizen Rinko, mi esposo Nanjiroh y nuestra sobrina Meino Nanako-san —hizo las debidas presentaciones.

—¿Cómo está seishonen? —su esposo siempre había sido carente de paciencia cuando más debía tenerla, ero al parecer el Doctor pudo comprender la situación, no es para menos ya que su hijo estaba en una maldita camilla ¡Y no sabían por qué!

—Al parecer su hijo sufrió algún tipo de asalto, o ataque de violencia luego de salir de su escuela. Según testigos y un profesor que se encargó del traslado al reconocer el uniforme del estudiante, unas chicas iban caminando y al mirar por el callejón por el cual querían doblar se encontraron con su hijo.

"No fue muy lejos del colegio y sus atacantes salieron huyendo. Se sospecha que pueden ser de la misma secundaria pero eso lo afirmará Echizen-sama.

"Ahora, su situación era bastante crítica. Posee múltiples contusiones pero ninguna a nivel cerebral. Tiene su brazo izquierdo con una fractura de hueso que debe sanar en un mes aproximadamente. Lo que nos preocupó fue que no podía respirar correctamente y la cantidad de sangre que se encontró en su boca. Tiene una costilla rota y otra agrietada. Tuvimos que intervenir para evitar un paro respiratorio pero ahora todo se encuentra bien.

"Estará en cuidados intensivos hasta que regulemos la situación de sus pulmones y luego pasará a ser un paciente normal. No se podrá hacer ningún esfuerzo durante un mes con su brazo, en el caso de su torso son tres. Tendrá que tener ejercicios para que pueda mejorar.

_Todo estaba bien_.

—¿Dijo el brazo izquierdo? —la voz de Nanjiroh sonaba tan gélida en esos momentos.

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—Mi hijo es zurdo y juega tennis. ¿Hay algún daño mayor que le impida volver a jugar tennis? —claro, cómo olvidarlo. Ellos eran nada sin tennis.

—Mmm... Eso definitivamente es un factor a considerar. ¿Tienen el expediente de Echizen-sama? Así puedo hablar con un médico especialista y hacerle una rutina que se adecua a su estado físico. Realmente me pareció sorprendente que un niño de doce años tuviera un estado bien marcado. Su tasa de recuperación puede mejorar siempre y cuando siga las reglas, pero creo que como todo deportista les es difícil hacerlo. Tendrán que vigilarlo para que esto no repercuta en su carrera.

"Cualquier herida por pequeña que sea, pero mal cuidada, puede provocar cosas que ni imaginamos.

No, ellos no querían que a su hijo le cortaran las alas tan pronto. Sin darse cuenta sus miradas se endurecieron y asintieron con resolución.

—Bien. Yo traje su expediente, supuse que algo así podría pasar. Pero dígame, Enoko-sensei, ¿Cuándo podremos ver a nuestro hijo?

El médico les sonrió conocedor de por qué preguntaban, y algo dentro de ella se aligeró como una pluma.

—Dentro de poco, sólo van a moverlo a una habitación. ¿Desea que sea privada o con otra persona?

—Privada.

—Bien. Se moverá a una habitación privada y colocarán todos los implementos necesarios y adaptaran el espacio para su hijo, no debe tardarse más de una hora o menos. Por hoy les dejaré las visitas por la noche pero mañana tendrán que apegarse a las normas del Hospital. Echizen-sama estará despertando un tiempo cuando le quitemos la anestesia, pero probablemente dormirá toda la noche y así ustedes pueden ponerse de acuerdo con el Instituto de su hijo, el informe de la policía y las cuentas del hospital. Si me siguen por favor...

* * *

><p>Blanco.<p>

Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, un eterno blanco que hacía doler aún más su vista. Se sentía aletargado, demasiado cansado para siquiera pestañear, demasiado agotado para hablar.

—Ryoma —alguien le llamaba, reconocía su voz. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Sus ojos dorados se giraron pese a que veía borroso.

Mujer.

Su cama se sentía peculiarmente dura y tenía algo que le impedía mover su brazo, pero qué...

—Ryoma —volvió a decir, pero esta vez la oyó más fuerte y a la vez, clara.

—¿Kaa-san? —su garganta dolía, estaba seguro que cuando se fue a dormir no estaba así... ¿Sería un resfriado de primavera? No recordaba haber tomado frío, de hecho no recordaba haber llegado a casa porque...

—Oh, gracias a Dios estás bien, Ryoma. Me tenías tan preocupada —volvió a mirar a su madre y esta vez sí pudo ver los detalles. Su cabello no estaba bien amarrado, sus ojos estaban rojos y parecía haber envejecido en poco tiempo, a menos que aún estuviera en el tiempo que él creía estar.

—¿D-don...?

—Ten, no te fuerces. Bebe un poco de agua —y así lo hizo. Se sentía tan fría y refrescante —, tu padre está afuera viendo los trámites del hospital.

Un hospital, ¿Cómo no lo había pensando antes?

—Hijo... —su mirada se había perdido en el blanco y realmente no quería mirarla porque ya sabía lo que le iba a pedir.

—Después, Kaa-san, estoy cansado.

—Pero hijo, la poli...

—¡Yo resolveré esto! No quiero que nadie se meta.

Así que eran definitivamente de la escuela. Rinko miró cómo trató de acomodarse mejor, su brazo estaba enyesado por precaución mientras que sus torso estaba inmovilizado por vendas y un soporte.

—Tres meses, Ryoma, no podrás jugar tennis como corresponde en tres meses.

La mirada de su hijo se amplió tanto para posteriormente ser consumida por el odio. Suspiró agotada, su pequeño quería resolver esto solo por lo cual no tenía duda alguna que estudiantes presumiblemente de grado mayor lo golpearon; Su hijo maldijo en Inglés cosas que definitivamente no debería decir pero lo dejo estar por ahora, sabía que su personalidad le impedía deprimirse mucho o dejar las cosas como estaban y no era porque fuera vengativo (o quizás un poco) sino que le molestaba ser mirado en menos.

—Duerme, mañana nos podrás contar todo lo que quieras y le diré a tu padre lo que ha pasado.

—No ha pasado nada.

—Entonces le diré que nada ha pasado —le sonrió permisiva. Movió los cabellos que sabía le molestaban para mirarla. A Ryoma no le gustaba que sus cabellos se metieran a sus ojos, pero detestaba aún más tener el cabello corto como su padre. Su hijo la miró durante un segundo antes de bufar y seguir maldiciendo las máquinas.

—No hables así, querido. Descansa, el Doctor dijo que eso era lo que necesitas por ahora, mañana sabremos cómo será tu tratamiento.

—Mmm.

Rinko no dejó la habitación hasta saber que realmente Ryoma estaba dormido. Acarició los cabellos verdosos y mojó los labios pálidos de su hijo con un poco de agua, estaban tan ásperos, y también se veía tan pálido... Era todo lo contrario a su saludable hijo. Miró el suero y también la bolsa de sangre que estaba colgando por goteo. Quien sabe cuánto había perdido su pequeño mientras lo estaban...

Para cuando salió, Nanjiroh estaba recargado en la pared con su rostro serio mientas que Nanako parecía tener la misma cara de saber lo que había dicho su hijo.

—Jiroh.

—Lo golpearon en la escuela, no hay que decir nada más. Lo que no comprendo es por qué se quiere quedar callado.

—Probablemente sean miembros del equipo de tennis. No seas ingenuo, Jiroh. Ryoma se saltó un año porque es inteligente, además ingresó en su primer año al equipo de tennis y quedó como regular. Les ganó a dos de sus compañeros de equipo que se suponen era lo mejor de Seishun Gakuen. Él, un _niño _—replicó duramente.

—... No entiendo mucho esto pero... ¿Qué harán con Ryoma-san? Estoy más que segura que no estará contento por quedar suspendido del tennis y eso sin sumar el acoso que ha estado sufriendo, no creo que haya sido cosa del momento... Probablemente hayan sido días antes en los cuales...

—Pues les daremos donde a los idiotas más les duele —dijo su esposo con una sonrisa predadora.

—¿Jii-san?

—¿Cuál es el mejor equipo de tennis que le ha ganado a Seigaku? Ya verán esos gamberros... ¡Mi hijo no juega para perdedores!

Rinko sonrió, padre e hijo se parecían más de lo que creían. Obviamente no se iban a agarrar a golpes ni tampoco Ryoma llevaría a la victoria a un equipo que no lo apoyaba del todo (porque sí, ella estaba muy orgullosa de que su hijo fuese tan bueno). Su hijo podía crecer mucho más en una mejor escuela, pero por el amor que Jiroh le tenía a su antigua secundaria lo dejaron allí.

—Nanako-san, ¿Podrías ir a casa y traer tu computadora? Creo que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de que llegue el día de mañana, además tú tienes clases y...

—No hay problema tía, mañana no tenía muchas clases después de todo y puedo ayudar en lo que pueda. Dudo que se muevan mucho si alguien no está velando a Ryoma-san.

—Gracias.

Las cosas no se quedaban así.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS<strong>:

Espero que les haya gustado, tuve especial cuidado con este capítulo y sobre todo con las emociones.

Sus comentarios hacen a este autor feliz y le dan más ganas de subir capítulos. Los inculpan el tráfico de Fanfiction xD


	5. Orgullo Echizen

**Parte I, Capítulo 5:** Orgullo Echizen

* * *

><p>Lunes 26 de Abril. Escuela Seishun Gakuen; 07:30 AM.<p>

* * *

><p>—¿Estás seguro de esto, cariño? —no que ella se arrepintiera de cambiar a Ryoma de escuela. ¡No lo dejaría allí! Pero realmente quería saber si Nanjiroh estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, que si la decisión de cambiar a su hijo de secundaria no fuera sólo porque tenía la cabeza caliente y asesinas ganas contra todos los miembros de un infantil equipo de tennis.<p>

No quería que se arrepintiera después.

Su marido la miró por unos segundos, con sus ojos ardiendo de rabia retenida y madurez que nunca supo que poseía, siempre creyó que cuando llegara aquel día en el cual su hijo fuese atacado su esposo llamaría a la mafia a acabar con la familia como mínimo, pero también apareció el respeto por las decisiones que pudiera tomar Ryoma, y lo vio tan claro.

Esta no era su batalla, era la de su hijo.

Para crecer.

Para enfrenarse a este tipo de obstáculos que no se le habían presentado antes.

Ellos no tenían mucho que hacer allí más que facilitar las cosas.

—Vamos, mujer, a seishonen no le agradará saber que no estamos allí si se le ocurre despertar temprano.

Sonrió con cariño y su pecho se calentó ante aquella imagen, por mucho que su hijo detestara decirlo no le gustaba despertar solo cuando se enfermaba, por lo menos no aún.

—Vamos, se nos hace tarde.

* * *

><p><em>Sábado 24<em>_, 23:37 PM. Hospital de Tokio_.

* * *

><p>—Rikkai Daiguku Fuzoku, mejor conocido como Rikkaidai o Rikkai Fuzoku. Está en la prefectura de Kanagawa. Ha ganado dos años seguidos el torneo Nacional de Japón y los años anteriores se mantuvo en segundo lugar. Es un campus bastante grande, Jii-san y según su página tiene seis pistas de tennis únicamente para miembros. Cuentan con un gimnasio privado especializado para cada jugador. El 20% de sus estudiantes son becados y el 30% cuentan con una media beca.<p>

"Es una escuela privada pero... A Ryoma-san le quedará algo lejos irse de nuestra ubicación actual, le tomaría una hora y...

—Seishonen es un dormilón —declaró obviamente.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos antes de mirar a su esposa quien parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él.

—Nanako... ¿Te quedaría muy lejos irte de Kanagawa hasta la Universidad de Tokio —la razón era obvia.

Nanako pensó por unos segundos mirando la escuela por Internet. No había ningún campus en Kanagawa, y le quedaría a una hora y media irse de allí si escogían algo central y...

—De todas formas nos compramos la casa que está allí, no te cobraríamos arriendo pero...

—Hay una facultad en Yokohama pero... No sé si podría cambiarme a esta altura del año. Son muy estrictos y...

—No te preocupes, querida. Si hay algo que puedo hacer es convencer a un Rector, además te estamos incomodando más de la cuenta. Déjame esto a mí, iremos mañana, ¿Te parece? Así Nanjiroh puede sonsacarle la verdad a Ryoma.

Su tía le sonrió tranquilizándola, se había olvidado que su tía era abogada.

—Está bien.

—¡Mah! Nanako-chan tan linda —canturreaba su tío completamente feliz. De la nada sacó esas revistas que la avergonzaban tanto.

—¡Jii-san, estamos en un Hospital! Más respeto por favor.

—¡Mah! La juventud, la juventud.

—Vamos, Nanako-san. Busquemos una casa mientras ese viejo loco va a dar una vuelta.

—¡Te escuché!

—Nanjiroh.

—_Mada mada, mada mada..._

Rinko dejó de pensar. Ryoma había sido hospitalizado un miércoles en la noche, el mismo jueves por la mañana se encontraba en la facultad de Tokio a la cual asistía Nanako y pidió una cita urgente con el rector, no se la habían querido dar pero debido a su insistencia y el nombre de un _abogado_ no había tenido más remedio que atenderla.

Al principio se negó brutalmente al cambio, pero tampoco podían impedir el cambio por salud de sus alumnos. Nanako no había tenido intenciones de cambiarse hasta que tuvieron una crisis familiar. Rinko no había leído absolutamente nada del reglamento interno de la Universidad, pero sabía que la mayoría incluía una cláusula por problemas familiares o por salud los cuales facilitaban el cambio.

También quizás ayudó un poco cuando nombró la palabra "Audiencia" ya que estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso cuando tendrían que estar buscando un nuevo hogar.

A Nanako se le dio una semana libre para acarrear con una mudanza repentina y no tendría que asistir hasta el primero de Mayo sin falta y dar los exámenes que tenía pendientes. Desde allí su sobrina había estado buscando una casa que quedara más o menos centrada entre el colegio de Ryoma y su propia Universidad, por otro lado Rinko no tenía problemas ya que siempre se tenía que levantar temprano para hacer el desayuno, pero ahora tendría que salir a la misma hora que su hijo para poder llegar a tiempo al trabajo, menos mal que se le ocurrió comprar un vehículo en cuanto llegaron.

—Dicen que este Hospital tiene todos los implementos para poder obtener una pronta recuperación, lo otro ya sería irse de la zona de Kantou —dijo Nanako a su tía, y no era para menos.

El Hospital Nakai quedaba a media hora y un poco más de Kanagawa, pero en su casa actual —la que iban a arrendar— sólo eran escasos quince minutos.

—Vamos, vamos mujer, ni que fuera el fin del mundo. Seishonen no estará siempre tendido en una cama y sabes que cuando comience a mejorar nos comenzará a echar de la habitación, sólo se quedará durante un mes y medio para poder caminar sin temor a que se le rompan las costillas.

Eso era otra cosa que quería evitar.

A Ryoma le habían roto una costilla y producto de eso se había enterrado un poco profundo en el pulmón, puede que para una persona cualquiera aquello sea un alivio, pero Ryoma tendría una cicatriz que cargar y era deportista, no sobrecargarse los primeros meses era algo que debía hacer si quería seguir jugando tennis profesionalmente o cualquier cosa podría suceder si se volvía a abrir esa cicatriz.

—"_Los primeros meses son críticos, no puede exponerse a ningún partido que no sea autorizado previamente. Sus ejercicios serán monitoreados, ustedes también tienen que ayudar en ese proceso, sólo lograrán frustrarlo más si no le dicen lo que sucede con veracidad"._

En pocas palabras: Decirle que si no se cuidaba su carrera estaba terminada.

Rinko miró la puerta principal del Instituto, tenía que dejar de pensar en las penurias para afrontar al Director y también a Sumire-sensei, sabía perfectamente que ella no tenía nada que ver con el incidente de su hijo pero no podía evitar culparla por no tener en vista a sus alumnos como correspondía, enseñarles que el tennis no estaba para hacer daño.

—Nanjiroh y Rinko Echizen, el Director los está esperando —dijo la secretaria con voz monótona.

—Muchas gracias.

* * *

><p>Momoshiro estaba preocupado, no había visto a Ryoma desde hace tres días sin contar los fines de semana. Sumire-sensei había sido estricta cuando dijo que estaba enfermo y no aparecería durante unos días según sus padres, por lo cual sólo tendría que esperar, pero se sentía tan jodidamente aburrido.<p>

El almuerzo volvía a ser el mismo: Pedía comida para ocho personas pero esta vez no había ningún compañero que le robara unos panecillos o el jugo, no tenía con nadie a quien hablar y las charlas con Eiji comenzaron a sonar repetitivas, en pocas palabras: La escuela era aburrida nuevamente sin contar con las prácticas. Se preguntó para sí mismo cómo una persona podía habituarse en tan poco tiempo a otra, pero comprendió que Echizen era un chico entrañable pese a ser un bloque de hielo muy similar a Tezuka, sólo que era demasiado arrogante.

Cuando la campana por fin sonó dando por finalizada las clases no hubo mejor momento para sonreír.

—¡Yosh! Hora de golpear traseros.

—¡Esfuérzate, Momoshiro!

—¡Sí! A por los Nacionales —canturreaba mientras corría por los pasillos con su bolso a las canchas de tennis.

Apenas llegó pudo notar el buen ambiente que se respiraba y se sumó a la alegría de todos, peloteando con Kawamura-sempai, tirando chistes con Eiji para molestar a Oishi-fukubuchou, peleando con Kaidoh y alejándose de Inui-sempai quien parloteaba feliz con Fuji-sempai... Era mejor no meterse allí.

—¡Bien hecho! Las prácticas se dan por finalizadas —gritó la voz de Ryuzaki-sensei tan imponente como ella misma lo era —. Los de primer año recoged las pelotas, los de segundo limpiad las canchas y los de tercero ordenen las tribunas.

—¡Sí!

—¡Regulares, síganme! —bien, eso no era común.

Momoshiro dejó de lado la pelea con Kaidoh mirándose extrañados, se soltaron las camisas con desdén pero caminaron a la par para acercarse a Baa-san.

—Inui, tú también.

—¿Eh?

Por un momento no reconocía el camino para saber dónde iban, pero luego vio el salón en el cual recurrentemente Tezuka, Oishi y Ryuzaki-sensei hacían las formaciones para los equipos, eso lo extrañó un poco ya que debía ser muy serio como para no poder decírselos a la cara. Ryuzaki-sensei fue la última en entrar y cerró bien la puerta, todos se acomodaron lo mejor posible.

Eiji se sentó en una mesa mientras que Oishi estaba mirando las canchas procurando que Arai no se sobrepasara con los novatos, el resto sencillamente guardó silencio.

—Son malas noticias. Echizen no podrá jugar en Seigaku —los ojos de Fuji se abrieron sorprendidos mientras que la cara de cada uno de los regulares mostró sorpresa, los brazos entrecruzados de Tezuka cayeron a sus costados mirándola seriamente por muchos segundos, esperando una mejor explicación que esa, sencillamente no lo podía aceptar.

—P-pero si estábamos bien. ¿Es su enfermedad? ¿Se agravó? —el instinto maternal de Oishi salió a flote atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros.

—Es cierto, no ha venido ni a las prácticas ni a sus clases y usted dijo que estaba enfermo. ¿Su gripe se agravó? —por algún motivo todos creían que era gripe de primavera. Sumire los miró seriamente por unos segundos antes de suspirar.

—No podrá jugar debido a que se salió de Seigaku.

—¡¿Se salió?

—No es más un estudiante de esta escuela.

El silencio pareció querer consumir al salón y Momoshito ahogó un jadeó.

—¡¿Cómo que se salió? ¡Ese pequeño renacuajo! ¿Dónde se fue, eh? —no podía aceptarlo así de sencillo

—El Director no tiene esa información, pero temprano por la mañana sus padres vinieron a mostrar la dimisión de Ryoma en el Instituto. Ustedes saben que un alumno no puede salir a menos que tenga una buena excusa.

—¿Y? Echizen-kun parecía muy a gusto en Seigaku, tenía buenas notas y es muy bueno en el tennis —declaró Fuji aún no comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando, Oishi murmuraba cien mil enfermedades que pudo contraer mientras ellos miraban a su costado y Sumire, viendo que no se darían por vencidos hasta saber la verdad suspiró. Lo mejor era que lo escucharan de sus labios que de otra persona, después de todo podría acarrear otros problemas.

—Ryoma está en el Hospital. Alguien del club de tennis decidió que era una buena idea matarlo a golpes por ser muy bueno y lo mandó medio muerto. Sus padres estaban furiosos cuando me los encontré en la salida, especialmente su padre ya que fue un estudiante de esta escuela. No hay mucho que hacer nada más que comprender, Ryoma no va a cursar demanda porque es demasiado orgulloso y quiere solucionar esto a su manera.

—¿Qué tan grave es?

Era tétrico ver que ni siquiera Eiji podía decir algo, su ceño estaba fruncido y nunca en su vida lo había visto tan... _Roto_.

—O'chibi...

La entrenadora se dio vuelta para poder mirar por las ventanas, las canchas ya estaban casi vacías mientras que algunos de los novatos recolectaban las pelotas por todos lados, era una tarea tediosa y no tenía ninguna duda que a Ryoma le había parecido sacrilegio hacerlo durante tres días.

—Si no se toma su tratamiento enserio es muy probable que no pueda volver a jugar tennis profesionalmente.

Eso por algún motivo no parecía extrañar a nadie y ella sabía por qué. De allí los únicos que tenían planeado seguir al tennis profesional era Tezuka, Eiji tenía un gusto obsesivo por ser gastrónomo y otros tenían que seguir con un legado familiar.

—¿Eh?

Ellos no comprendían

—Se los ocultamos por mucho tiempo pero... Ryoma no es una persona normal —declaró en cortas palabras. Caminó hasta la estantería en donde sacó el archivo que tenía de Ryoma, sólo se lo había mostrado a Tezuka y porque lo conocía sabía que aquel blancor no era porque el sol del atardecer le estaba pegando, estaba casi tan sorprendido y horrorizado como ella misma.

—No entiendo.

—Echizen Ryoma, 12 años. Competidor del Grand Slam Juvenil de USA, ganador de seis copas y muchos torneos de instituto. Ryoma _es_ un jugador profesional.

El silencio congeló la habitación, sobre la mesa el archivo de Echizen Ryoma con su respectiva foto los dejó perplejos

El pequeño novato de Seigaku era realmente un profesional.

Un profesional que quizá no volvería a ver las canchas nunca más.

* * *

><p>—<em>Ore, ore, mada mada, ore ore, mada mada <em>—su marido estaba cantando y ella sonrió. Había sido demasiado difícil que el Director cediera a su hijo, instando a que era mejor expulsar a los matones pero ella no lo pensaba de esa forma, ¿Quién le aseguraba que no esperarían tras las calles como lo hicieron? Era la sensación de seguridad a la cual se refería y nadie le decía Rinko Echizen cómo debía cuidar a su hijo.

—Vamos, Jiroh, el Director nos espera. No estoy muy seguro de cómo lo hará Ryoma para acceder a Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Por lo que tengo entendido la mayoría de sus alumnos constan con...

—Rin-chan, si algo agradezco de haberme casado contigo es que nuestro hijo sacó tu cerebro y no el mío. Seishonen no es idiota —no había canturreos, no había bromas, su rostro era completamente serio sobre las facultades de su hijo.

Ella lo necesitaba así, su esposo sabía decir las palabras correctas en el momento adecuado, fue una de las cosas que hizo enamorarse del aparentemente _despistado_ Samurái Nanjiroh.

—Aunque le falta mucho en el tennis. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar?

El instituto Rikkaidai no era para nada similar al Seishun. Había letreros señalando los campos de cada club, como también tenían un gimnasio sorprendente. El instituto era imponente y de inmediato supo por qué eran dos veces campeones cuando leyó el emblema en la elaborada bandera que estaba en la entrada:

_Perder está prohibido_

Por un momento Nanjiroh lo miró indeciso de qué hacer, esto era una arma de doble filo para su hijo si lo inscribía allí pero también... Esa era la gran prueba que necesitaba.

_Perder está prohibido_

—"_Yo nunca pierdo en el tennis"_.

Sonrió maliciosamente más decidido que nunca.

—¡Ara, ara, Rinko! Vamos a inscribir a Seishonen.

* * *

><p>Era una oficina amplia y pulcra, tenía una gran estantería con libros de todo tipo, alguno más complejo que otro. El Director y la Subdirectora los miraban analíticamente y a él poco le importó estar vestido con ropas de monje y su pecho a la vista. Su esposa en cambio era toda la pulcritud de una excelente abogada de campo.<p>

—Señores Echizen, es un gusto... Conocerlos.

—Igualmente. Gracias por darnos esta oportunidad —para la subdirectora no poseía ningún _gusto_ en conocer a un hombre tan ordinario como lo era Nanjiroh, pero la educación es lo primero.

—Creo que tiene un interesante asunto que tratar.

—Sí. Queremos inscribir a nuestro hijo en su Instituto. Sé que estamos fuera de fecha pero por motivos extraordinarios tuvimos que sacarlo de la secundaria.

—¿Cuál sería su anterior escuela?

—Seishun Gakuen, situada en Tokio.

—Le queda algo lejos llegar de su casa a Kanagawa.

—Nos mudamos hace poco.

Bien, no había manera que Furusawa Michi dejara que... ¡Ni siquiera debería pensar en aceptar a un niño con semejante modelo!

—Y su hijo... ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Doce, aunque es adelantado un grado regularmente.

—¿Regularmente?

—Tenga —le extendió la carpeta de los estudios de su hijo a la subdirectora mientras que su jefe solo miraba cómo se desarrollaba la conversación, ambos parecían muy seguros de las cualidades del niño, de hecho su padre parecía muy despreocupado para su impresión, pero las cosas en el Rikkaidai nunca fueron sencillas.

Nunca lo eran.

* * *

><p><strong>Nombre<strong>: Echizen Takeuchi Ryoma.

**Dirección**: Endoso #218, Villa Hisa.

**Fecha** **de** **nacimiento**: 24 de Diciembre, 1987.

**Género**: Masculino.

**DNI**: 2565-12-57-1-XXX

Grado: I – II – III Secundaria / I – II Estudios Terciarios.

* * *

><p>—Creo que hay algo mal con el expediente, señora Echizen —dijo confundida.<p>

—¿Ah? La foto, claro, se me había olvidado que aquí lo exigen —dijo tendiéndosela mostrando a un chico con grandes ojos dorados y serio mirar. Definitivamente tenía características de su padre pero por la foto...

—No, me refiero a que sus grados son...

—En USA tienden a hacer educación diferencial según sus aptitudes. Ryoma posee algunos niveles muy avanzados para estar con sus compañeros, pero en otros podía estar a la par.

—Ahh...

Bajo sus ojos para notar que en los ramos de idiomas en todos ellos llevaba un A o A+ lo cual era definitivamente un 95 o 100 en sus notas.

—¿Puedo preguntar cuántos idiomas sabe su hijo?

—Yo diría que mínimo cuatro.

—¿Mínimo?

—Ryoma es deportista.

—¿Deportista?

—Ája, del Grand Slam Juvenil Internacional.

El Director quitó por unos segundos los papeles que tenía la señorita Michi para leer la sección de extraordinarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Becado por la Asociación de Tennis Juvenil (ATJ)<strong>

Torneos jugados: 6.

Torneos ganados: 6.

Grand Slam: 6.

* * *

><p>—Creo que tenemos un trato, señores Echizen. Pero Rikkaidai Fuzoku puede hacer una excepción admitiendo a su hijo siempre y cuando rinda exámenes especiales según sus calificaciones.<p>

—¿Enserio? ¡Gracias! Realmente no quería enviarlo a Hyotei Gakuen —aclaró con una sonrisa —, pero tenemos un tema en particular que tratar.

—¿Y ese sería?

—Si mi hijo va a rendir exámenes, tendrá que ser en el Hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>: Ahhh, ¡Terminé el penúltimo capítulo de la primera parte! Joder que estoy inspirado xD. Para que no digan que no, es 20 de Abril, compárenlo con la fecha de publicación :D

En fin, no tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo, hay varias cosas que quedaron esbozadas. El temor de Nanjiroh porque su hijo se pierda en victorias sin fundamento versus el nacimiento de su propio tennis para imponerse sobre órdenes. También esta el hecho de que Seigaku se enteró de su problema y que _solucionar_ se refiere a _aplastar_ a la escuela pese a los cariños.

Por otro lado, puede que les haya nacido la duda de preguntar "Ryoma sólo ganó 4 'torneos' juveniles, ¿Por qué le colocas 6?" Para ser serios en ese aspecto, Son torneos de _Gran Slam Juvenil_, quizás no sea taaan importante como los de adulto, pero es un paso para serlo. Por otro lado, ¿Quién gana 4 veces seguidas un torneo en USA y no compite en Internacionales Juveniles? Además, Ryoma siempre me ha dado el parecer que es inteligente, y como ha viajado mucho sabe otros idiomas aunque sea lo básico.

El próximo capítulo espero que sea más interesante.


	6. Decisiones tomadas

**Parte I, CAPÍTULO 6**: Decisiones tomadas

* * *

><p>—Así que me transfirieron —absorto miró por la ventana. Había quedado como un cobarde.<p>

—Era lo mejor, hijo.

—¿Lo mejor para quién? —reclamó furioso.

—Ryoma, no seas crío. Si te quedabas allí pese a _ganarle_ como sea que quisieras no evitaría que te masacraran a golpes después. No te sabes defender de esa manera y expulsarlos sólo crearía más rencor.

—No tenía por qué irme yo, Oyaji.

—Pero a cambio de su estupidez perdieron a un excelente estudiante y jugador —aclaraba su madre con una sonrisa, evitando que las cosas subieran mucho los ánimos.

—No, no es correcto. Ese idiota debe pagar por lo que me hizo y...

—¡No seas obstinado, Ryoma!

—¡Ustedes hicieron las cosas sin consultarme primero, Oyaji!

—Nanjiroh, Ryoma... ¡Por favor, estamos en un hos-...!

—¡Es por tú bien!

—¡Lo mismo dijeron cuando nos mudamos a esta isla!

—¡Pensé que estabas feliz con la decisión!

—¡HASTA QUE ME CAMBIASTE DE INSTITUTO SIN CONSULTARLO! —su pecho ardía de dolor, no podía respirar bien y la conversación lo estaba agitando más de lo que pensó. El pinche monitor no paraba de hacer ese endemoniado sonido pero aún así, pese a todo, no se quedaría callado aunque tuvieran que meterlo de nuevo al maldita sala de operaciones.

—¡Era eso o nada, mocoso! —el grito de su padre lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, pero al solo procesar esas palabras no pudo evitar que su sangre bullera dentro de sus venas.

—Por favor, no me vengas con esas palabras de "Lo hacemos todo por ti y-..."

—¡Chico malagradecido! ¡Entiende que es por tu bien, Ryoma!

—¡¿Y qué supuestamente me haría mal estar en el maldito instituto con esa cosa?

—Irías a patearle el culo a todos en ese club de tennis.

—¡Ja! ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? Ahh... Ya comprendo, lo que no quieres que haga es que crezca, ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso me metiste en esta isla? ¿Por qué no quieres que sea mejor que _tú_?

—¡Es precisamente lo contrario!

—¡Nanjiroh!

—¡Pues no te creo!

—¡ES TU TENNIS, JODER! ¡El doctor dijo que si jugabas en cuanto salieras tú nunca más podrías jugar! ¡Aquel mocoso te cortó tu pulmón y se rompió parte del hombro! ¡¿Sabes lo que significa eso en el tennis?

Rinko siquiera se atrevió a decir algo, el rostro de Ryoma podía hablar mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Sus ojos se ensancharon brillantes de sorpresa e ira, sus dientes se ciñeron a su labio produciendo un fuerte color cereza mientras que la mano que no tenía impedida se agarró con fuerza sobre la sábana que lo cubría. Estaba pálido y tan tenso. Sus hombros daban pequeños temblores y estaba más que seguro que le dolía aunque ahora no podía demostrarlo.

—... Mientes —declaró tras un largo silencio.

—Seishonen.

—... Mientes —dijo ahora más como una súplica de que fuera una mentira muy mala. Sus ojos lo pedían, todo en su postura era sumiso mientras esperaba a que su padre le hablara, que le contestara...

—Ryoma...

—Mientes...

Su hijo buscó los ojos de su esposo y este los quitó mientras apretaba su ropa, quiso abrir la boca para decir algo más, quizá una palabra de aliento pero decidió que no podía estar allí, retrocedió sobre sus pies y salió de la habitación abatido. Las cosas de ahí en más no fueron lo mejor.

La afonía era tan tensa, temía por su esposo pero aún más por su hijo quien tenía los labios abiertos y estaba tan tenso.

—Ryoma —se atrevió a decir acercando su mano buscando que soltara la manta que tenía firmemente agarrada.

—Vete...

—Hijo...

—¡Vete! —sus ojos picaban pero nada podía hacer. Se quedó allí por un tiempo cavilando qué hacer —... Por favor, vete —susurró roto.

La habitación nunca se había sentido tan fría para Ryoma.

Su marido no se había ido muy lejos, de hecho apenas cerró la puerta que oraba "Echizen Ryoma-sama" se encontró con que su pareja estaba en el suelo sentado cubriéndose la cabeza con ambos brazos y sus rodillas en el pecho.

Tan devastador.

—Jiroh...

—Sé que no debía habérselo dicho así pero...

—No, está bien, supongo que decírselo de otra forma lo habría roto aún más, pero Jiroh... Los exámenes de Ryoma son el Miércoles y...

—No te preocupes mucho —dijo dibujando una sonrisa que hizo brillar un poco esos ojos —, es un Echizen, Rinko. Nuestro hijo. ¿Quién sería él si no puede levantarse de esto?

Exhaló angustiada, sentía que había envejecido por tres años y asintió. Se sentó a su costado apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Nanjiroh y se quedaron allí dándose consuelo en silencio.

—Encontré una casa, no es tan grande como la que teníamos en Tokyo pero sí alcanza una pista de tennis y...

—La otra casa era enorme porque también tenía un templo, Nanako-chan, no tienes por qué exigirte tanto —ninguno había dormido muy bien en los días que siguieron. Ryoma había rendido su examen frustrado y aún más absorto de lo que suele ser. Del Instituto Rikkaidai los habían llamado hoy en la mañana para finiquitar la matricula de Ryoma y arreglar un horario.

* * *

><p>Nanjiroh no se había movido del Hospital pese a no entrar mucho en la habitación de su hijo, pasó hablando con el Doctor cuestionándole cuál sería el fisioterapeuta de Ryoma, sus horarios y ejercicios que debía hacer, cuidados o sencillamente veía una y otra vez los últimos exámenes que le habían sacado, los cuales no iban muy bien.<p>

—"_Tomará más de tres meses" _—les dijo por la noche. Las enfermeras habían salido hace poco del cuarto de su hijo, quien había tenido un ataque de ansia cuando el médico le comentó que sus heridas eran aún más peligrosas de lo que pensó en un momento.

Dejó de pensar en eso y miró las fotos que tenía en la cámara digital su sobrina política.

—¿Tres pisos?

—Hmm... Es eso o un chalet como lo tenían en Estados Unidos. El barrio central en el cual estoy buscando se caracteriza por eso y...

—Está bien, Nanako. Supongo que mañana Nanjiroh y yo podremos ir a verla. ¿Tienes otras más?

—Sólo estas cinco. No hay muchas casas en ventas ciertamente.

Su esposo miró por encima de su hombro pero desestimó las fotos, él era más de apreciar las cosas en vivo que por medio de fotografías.

—¿Cómo lo está haciendo Ryoma-san? —la indagación fue lo más sutil que ella podía hacer, pero ahora todo tema referido con su hijo era como un campo minado para los padres.

—Sigue silencioso. No ha dejado de mirar por la ventana y no nos habla mucho.

—Está pensando, es normal que lo haga.

—Jiroh, por mucho que me cueste decirlo nuestro hijo apenas tiene doce años. ¿Es normal que sea así? Los niños de su edad son ruidosos y...

—No han ganado seis torneos de tennis Juvenil, no pueden coger la raqueta como corresponde. Sé que no te hace feliz, pero nuestro hijo maduró muy temprano en ese aspecto, él saldrá adelante.

—¡Pero...!

—No lo hará solo, mujer. ¿O acaso tú lo dejarás? —preguntó burlonamente. Después de una semana y media la canción del _mada mada_ se volvió a escuchar.

* * *

><p>No jugar tennis nunca más.<p>

Aquella premisa no se iba de su cabeza, no supo cuándo pero entraron tres personas a su habitación un día, y su madre le pidió —casi rogando— que contestara las preguntas que le hacían por esos papeles. Estaba distraído por lo cual siquiera le puso nombre a lo que supuso eran exámenes, y peor aún, no sabía que si lo que había contestado estaba cierto pero al otro día su madre le dijo con una sonrisa que ya tenía un cupo en el Instituto Rikkaidai.

No sabía si sentirse jubiloso o no, pero lo que sí nunca podía olvidar eran las palabras de su padre.

_Te cortó el pulmón... Te rompió el hombro_

_¿Sabes lo que eso significa en el tennis?_

**No poder jugar nunca más**.

Esas palabras habían venido repitiéndose con frecuencia por su mente, y lo único que pudo hacer es mirar por la ventana, quería sentir la brisa, quería...

Sus pies tocaron las frescas baldosas y se estremeció un poco. Su torso dolía como si le hubieran enterrado una estaca hirviendo pero aún así quería sentirla, _la brisa_.

Se desconectó el suero que aún colgaba de su brazo con un gesto inmutable y caminó por los pasillos sin siquiera pensar por dónde iba, sólo quería caminar.

* * *

><p>—¡No está! —gritó Nanako desde el interior del dormitorio.<p>

—¿Qué?

—¡Ryoma-san no está!

Nanako corrió hacia el exterior encontrándose con los horrorizados ojos de Rinko-san, no es como si hubiera corrido mucho, sólo iba unos pasos más adelantados que la pareja.

—¡¿Cómo que no está?

—¡Nanako, avisa al personal! Iré a ver en los patios.

—¿Cómo que no está?

—Rinko quédate aquí por si aparece.

* * *

><p>La azotea del Hospital no era como otras, sino que poseía bancos y algunas plantas repartidas en el espacio. Las rejas eran tan altas —incluso aún más altas que las de Seigaku—, y no le sorprendía, supuso que muchas personas gustaban de escalarlas para cometer suicidio y lo comprendía.<p>

Aquello de _saber_ que nunca más podrías ser como eras, que te han quitado algo importante.

Las ganas de rendirse.

Una suave brisa primaveral recorrió el lugar llevándole el sutil aroma de frescura, brisa sublime y la sensación de paz que no había tenido en los últimos días. Trató de inhalar profundo pero su tórax le recordó que no era posible. Sus pasos eran templados, casi laxos por el tiempo pasado en cama sin poder moverse, y aunque lo quisiera su cuerpo aullaba de dolor con cada pisada más.

Él quería llegar al primer banco disponible, necesitaba sentarse antes de ceder ante la gravedad, pero el viento siguió envolviéndolo.

"Refrescante" Pensó para sí, era justo lo que necesitaba.

Sus delgadas manos por fin tocaron la madera, y cuando planeaba sentarse apreció la figura andrógina de un chico, su cabello azulado caía en ondas sobre su perfil delicado y sus mejillas estaban tan pálidas como las suyas mismas, siquiera pensó en que estuviera sano.

Miró a su alrededor buscando otra banca pero el temblor abrupto de sus muslos le recordó que siquiera pensara moverse más de la cuenta, respirar se le estaba haciendo difícil y ya comprendió por qué el doctor le dijo que no sacara el tubo de oxígeno. Había un pequeño espacio en la banca ya que el chico estaba semirecogido, por lo cual se sentó en el espacio que quedaba, no era mucho pero su cuerpo se lo agradeció enormemente.

No había trinos de pájaros, ni sonidos felices de gente hablando, era solo silencio deprimente entre un verde irreal, el sol se ahogaba entre los edificios dando un lindo color vermilion, los tonos se iban degradando en amarillos y más arriba —aún más— en un purpúreo deprimente. Pensó que debía estar realmente deprimido al razonar que antes él estaba tan cerca del sol, y ahora lo único que podía ver era deprimente negro. Las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer tímidas y poco brillantes, no pudo evitar comparar el cielo japonés con el de USA, allí sería una estrella particularmente brillante para verse con tantas luces, por eso a Ryoma le gustaba más lo agreste.

El ambiente comenzó a enfriarse, y pese a que aún podían verse destellos del sol, en estos tiempos la temperatura descendía producto del cambio de estación. El cuerpo que estaba a su lado tiritó un poco, su mano se deslizó con curiosidad para tocar la mano del chico durmiente encontrándola demasiado helada.

"_Está enfermo"_ Él bien sabía que cualquier resfriado por muy común que fuera podría acarrear más problemas de los que correspondían.

Quizás fue porque estaba débil.

O porque por fin podía fraternizar con las personas encerradas en este hospital, pero ahora con su desgracia le era suficiente y no quería saber de nada más.

—Ey, despierta —tratar de hablar en estas condiciones era aún más difícil sin tener la máquina que regulaba su respiración o el suero, le estaba costando —, ey, no estaré aquí para siempre y está comenzando a helar —frunció el ceño descontento por no poder hacer mucho, así que sin siquiera pensarlo tapó la nariz y la boca del chico con sus manos esperando la reacción.

La agitación comenzó poco a poco hasta que vio unas orbes entre purpúreos y azules oscuros, eran bastante irregulares aunque teniendo en cuenta el color de cabello debería haberlo sospechado.

—Mhg... —una débil mano trataba de alejar las suyas y comprendió lo que quería al ver enrojecer las mejillas de forma rápida.

—Lo siento —tosió un poco debido a la vergüenza y se preguntó dónde había dejado su gorro para poder ocultar su rostro —, no despertabas y estabas comenzando a enfriarte muy rápido —añadía por cortesía, suponía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer. A él le gustaría que le dijeran por qué estaban tratando de matarlo.

—Podrías haberlo hecho de otra manera —el chico se alejó de él con el ceño algo fruncido, y por algún motivo pensó que no lo hacía mucho debido a la extraña mueca que hizo. Se tensó ante sus palabras y miró su cuerpo con desdén.

—No puedo... —al parecer aquel niñato por fin se detenía a mirarlo como correspondía y el sonrojo de asfixia pasó a ser uno de vergüenza, cuando desvió la mirada supuso que estaba buscando la manera de disculparse removiéndose algo inquieto.

—... Lo siento —bisbisaba con los ojos fijos en el cielo que aún se consumía lentamente. Su voz era suave, casi como buscando tranquilizar al mundo, pero él conocía esa mirada.

Era la misma que él veía en el espejo cada vez que iba al baño.

—Hum... No es como si tu estuvieras sano también —el muchacho se tensó a su lado y aquellos ojos se endurecieron, por supuesto que no lo estaba.

—Sí —respondía cortante. Miró la postura por unos segundos, era algo desgarbada pero él reconocería a cualquier persona que hubiera estado jugando tennis por lo menos durante cuatro años, y los músculos que si bien flojos aún conservaban algo de forma, se burlaban de él con insistencia.

—... Así que juegas tennis —el ambiente estaba tenso y le molestaba, no era dado a las conversaciones pero se sentía solo en esos momentos y cualquier compañía sería bienvenida.

—Jugaba, querrás decir.

—¿Por qué? ¿No piensas seguir jugando cuando te recuperes? —frunció el ceño. Por lo menos él no concebía la vida sin ello.

El paciente a su costado volvió a tensarse un poco, sonrió... Así que su enfermedad también afectaba su tennis.

—Así que tú también —su sonrisa no era arrogante, ni siquiera alcanzaba a ser lo que quería. Suponía que su rostro podía manifestar lo caótico que se sentía —... También tu enfermedad te impide jugar tennis.

Más silencio.

Su acompañante se relajó mientras el tiempo transcurría, el cielo ahora estaba por fin oscuro y los leves destellos de estrellas y edificios se podían apreciar en su totalidad.

—Tú también... —le escuchó decir —... ¿Tú también sentiste como si se murió una parte de ti cuando te lo dijeron? Como...

—¿Si te hubieran amputado algo? —completó por él al ver si indecisión. Se río amargamente y sus ojos comenzaron a picar. ¡Claro que lo sentía así! Se sentía perdido, solo y muy por sobre todo _dolido. _

—Yo juego desde que era pequeño —era como si se estuvieran contando secretos, sus voces eran suaves y la complicidad se sentía a cada segundo cada vez más fuerte —, no es como si el tennis fuera tan conocido aquí, pero vi unos partidos y me gustó cómo corrían. Pedí mi raqueta a los seis y de allí nunca más me pude separar de ella... Ahora que lo digo se oye tan patético... El no poder hacer nada más que eso, es lo que me define —su risa sonaba tan rota como la suya propia. No tuvo que mirarlo para saber que se veía miserable, podía sentirlo.

—Pues debo ser aún más patético. Estoy seguro que tuve una raqueta entre mis manos antes de siquiera saber caminar. Oka-san siempre se la anda mostrando a mis amigos para avergonzarme —era un chiste malo, lo sabía. Cruel y morboso sobre su situación, pero se rieron a pesar de todo, omitiendo el frío que los calaba y el dolor que Ryoma sentía en su pecho.

Omitió todo.

El dolor.

El resentimiento.

La ira.

Impotencia.

_Todo_.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —esa pregunta sonaba la más sincera y alegre que habían tenido. Los cabellos azulados se movieron producto de la brisa mientras que una sonrisa adornaba aquellos labios.

—Te lo digo si me dices tú.

Pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos antes de asentir. Los pies de su compañero se movieron nerviosos, agitándose un poco quizás por necesidad, quizás porque sencillamente no se le ocurrió nada más.

—Tengo el síndrome de Guillan-Barré —el chico a su costado alzó una ceja mostrando que definitivamente no entendía de qué mierda hablaba, sonrió un poco intentando tranquilizarse, hablar de ello era su punto álgido —, es un transtorno autoinmunitario. Parte con dolores en los músculos y poco a poco comienzan a ceder... Soltaba las cosas sin quererlo, mi cuerpo no me respondía y cada vez me sentí más débil... —hubo un leve silencio antes de que volviera a abrir sus labios, timoratos y suave voz—... Sólo tengo un 1% de salir completamente bien en el tratamiento —declaró magnánimo.

Ryoma guardó silencio por unos segundos, así que realmente estaban en las mismas, le pareció irónico.

—¿Y tú? —parecía que no quería incomodarlo, pero en la situación en la cual se encontraban era tonto aligerar el tema. Sus ojos dorados se pasearon por la azotea mirando las plantas verdes, trató de tranquilizar su respiración porque le comenzaba a doler mucho la zona y el hombro parecía querer sollozar en cualquier momento.

—Un idiota tenía celos de mí. En el club de tennis de mi Instituto me convertí en regular, también me salté un grado académico y un día después de una práctica decidió que sería divertido molerme a golpes en un callejón y dejarme medio muerto —mascullaba entrecerrando sus ojos.

Inspirar, exhalar.

Inspirar, exhalar.

Escuchó un ruido a su costado y supuso que él pensaría lo mismo: Ese bastardo debe morir.

—¿Qué te dijo el Doctor?

—Un pulmón perforado, una costilla rota y otra trizada. Mi hombro también se rompió...

_¿Sabes lo que eso significa para un tenista?_

La pregunta quedó en el aire, al igual que la respuesta.

_No más tennis. _

El silencio se hizo ensordecedor y por un momento pensó que había perdido parte de sus sentidos hasta que recordó algo.

—Echizen Ryoma —se presentó aún mirando a la nada. Una fría mano tomó la suya —la que no estaba muy inmovilizada— y la agitó un poco con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Yukimura Seiichi.

Asintió un poco perdido, realmente le sorprendía ese chico, poder ocultar tan bien el dolor por unos momentos, pero a él no lo engañaban aquellos ojos felices ni sonrisa de catálogo.

—¿Eres bueno? —le nació preguntar de la nada.

—¿No querrás decir _"eras bueno"_? —corrigió con algo de mal humor.

—¿Por qué? ¿Planeas darte por vencido?

Los otros ojos se ampliaron ante sus palabras y su vena arrogante salió a flote después de tanto tiempo.

—Así que es eso. Yo no tengo mucho que pensar. Una vida con tennis, o una vida sin ella, no soy estúpido. Pero supongo que tú tampoco quieres ser ese 1%... Mhm, _mada mada da ne _—sus pies comenzaron a moverse lentos pero decididos, mientras que algo dentro de él parecía cobrar mayor sentido.

No, no era estúpido.

Él lo sería, ese uno, y le patearía el culo a Seigaku en los torneos y apalearía al idiota de Arai.

—No me junto con perdedores —dijo por inercia cuando ya estaba llegando a la puerta. Miró de reojo a Yukimura quien lo miraba como si realmente fuera algo extraño y sonrió un poco.

—De hecho... —le escuchó decir bajo.

Había mucho camino por delante.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS<strong>:

*Vermilion: Es un color entre rojizo y naranja, bastante hermoso, lo ocupo cuando pinto y siempre tengo que reponerlo D:

Bien, bien, ahí lo tienen C: Agradezco los comentarios (Realmente agradecería que me llegaran comentarios xDD). Estaba pensando en hacer un Long-shot de esta pareja, a ver qué me sale, por ahora estoy pegado con este fanfic.

Así concluye la primera parte de Voluptas, de ahora en más será la Parte II y no os daré Spoiler x'D, será un poco más larga (?) No estoy del todo seguro, pero contiene más relación entre la pareja —de hecho, de aquí en más contiene relación con el pairing—. No estoy seguro de cuántos capítulos tendrá este fanfic, pero así como voy serán muchos xD.

Lean, opinen y comenten a gusto.

**LA CAJA DE RESPUESTAS**

Olimka: Queda mucho fanfic siquiera para que los del Rikkaidai se enteren de que existe. Por otro lado, Seigaku estará más activo en el próximo capítulo y Ryoma... Bueno, Ryoma será Ryoma hasta que se diga lo contrario. Estará pendiente de su recuperación pero muy por sobre todo de ser el mejor en lo que hace y gusta, eso después traerá problemas. Gracias por comentar.

jobalmar: Según el manga y los mismos Rikkai, el Instituto es todo 'Perder está prohibido', por ende cuesta ascender y la caída es muy dura. Digamos que Ryoma en ese aspecto parte bien pero luego sufre... ¿Caídas? No serán propiamente tal, sino que su opinión comenzará a estorbar, por ende habrán discusiones y problemas con el equipo pero eso es lo que quiero xD. En tal caso, si yo como Director veo que me quieren dar a un genio pero no estoy en fechas de admisión, no sería idiota x'DDD. Realmente dudé si colocarlo en Rikkai o en Hyotei, lo que más me gusta de esto es que puedo mezclar todo como se me antoje :D

Sayukira: Hola, de antemano gracias por comentar. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijiste al comienzo, nadie espera que un compañero ataque a otro sólo por ser mejor (O sino Momo, Kaidoh, Fuji o Tezuka pasarían en el Hospital). Son deportistas por ende saben que cualquier lesión y aún más si es de órganos o huesos afectaría cualquier carrera, el punto notable recae en que nadie sabe que Ryoma es profesional y por ende nadie encuentra grave que se haya roto el hombro o algo por el estilo (sí, duele y puede que no juegue pero para ellos que NO seguirán con el tenis no es lo mismo, es como decirle a un músico que no puede pintar: Le da lo mismo). Ellos comprenden y sufren cuando Tezuka tiene el codo malo pero es porque todos saben que Tezuka quiere ser profesional y se preocupan por ello. No sé si aclaré bien el punto.

Todos tenemos envidia de alguien, pero de allí a cruzar la línea al daño físico es mucho. Puede que todos estén celosos y molestos son Ryoma, pero hay que derrotarlo en el juego (un ejemplo de ello en Inui).

Por otro lado me encantó hacer la escena de Jiroh. Él siempre fue descuidado y nunca se guía por las apariencias por eso a él tampoco le importa tenerla, es más de acción; Con respecto a Ryoma, digamos que me gusta que hable muchas lenguas, aunque tenga doce no es un niño ordinario y su madre siempre anda incitando que aprenda más idiomas por sus viajes y pequeños torneos. Lo bueno de ello es que Ryoma ha viajado mucho y eso da muchas ideas a lo largo del fanfic y que tienen que ver con Yukimura mismo. En fin, gracias nuevamente por comentar y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.


	7. Parte II: Paso a paso

¡Iya! Por fin puedo comenzar con la parte dos de LID DE VIGOR, espero que disfruten de esta serie tanto como con la otra, podría decirse que son seis episodios o algo así, pero es un Long-fic con capítulos alrededor de los 3000 a 6000 palabras cada uno. No se olviden de leer las notas finales y los dejo con el comienzo de una _inquietante_ amistad xD.

* * *

><p><strong>LID DE VIGOR<strong>

**Parte II Capítulo 1** — Paso a Paso

* * *

><p>Aún era primavera, pero la mañana estaba más calurosa que de costumbre, no le sorprendía considerando que estaban cada vez acercándose más al verano y él sencillamente se negaba a ver a alguien más dentro de su cuarto.<p>

Sus padres hacían todo lo que podían pero ahora trabajan con aún más ahínco producto de su enfermedad, tenía que pagar el monto de alguna manera y si bien tenían dinero su operación no era de bajo costo considerando los implementos y toda la fisioterapia que tenía si todo salía bien; Yukimura no estaba pensando en eso de todas formas.

_Perder está prohibido_.

Recordaba el lema de Rikkai Dai con tanto ímpetu que sin duda le revolvía el estómago saber que había pensado por más de dos semanas simplemente dejarlo todo de lado, ¿para qué? Pensó si de todas formas era un esfuerzo ciclópeo y garantías pocas... Pero él no era cualquier persona, era el Buchou del Rikkai, era uno de los tenistas jóvenes más prominentes de todo el Japón, lo habían apodado _Hijo de Dios_ entre sus pares, un título que muchos querrían ostentar con gusto; Sentado solo en su cama del hospital mirando a través de la ventana cómo el Sol aparecía con su implacable majestuosidad por sobre edificios y colinas él pensó, realmente pensó que estaba siendo un cobarde, y Seiichi Yukimura no era uno.

()

—Después de extensos exámenes, el síndrome de Guillain-Barré de Yukimura-kun está más avanzado de lo que pensábamos—su médico de cabecera no dudó en decir cuando sus padres estuvieron por fin sentados a su costado esa tarde—, los exámenes a sus músculos iniciales se han ido consumiendo en comparación con los últimos exámenes, eso afecta a los huesos debido a que comenzarán a atrofiarse dentro de poco si no tomamos medidas para contrarrestar la enfermedad de manera más agresiva, los últimos suplementos y medicamentos no están haciendo mucho para frenar o ayudar al cuerpo a producir enzimas e incluso algo más masa muscular... La única solución plausible en estos momentos es fijar fecha de tratamiento o una operación considerando las probabilidades de un 15% en recuperación normal de un cuerpo humano y un 0,1% de su anterior estado. Pediríamos que por favor dieran una respuesta dentro de las restantes veinticuatro horas ya que el tiempo en este momento es crucial.

Ninguna mirada más de compasión ni esas enfermeras molestas que lo sacaban de quicio, Seiichi miró por la ventana nuevamente.

Él quería, anhelaba volver a las pistas, aniquilar a sus oponentes. Por primera vez en un mes Yukimura dejó de lado su propia autocompasión.

—Quiero hacerlo.

—... Hijo, es peligroso incluso que salgas completamente a salvo y...

—El tennis es lo único que tengo, lo único que deseo... Si no puedo con esta absurda operación por lo menos sabré que lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, déjame intentarlo.

Quería hacerlo.

Los días después de su decisión los recordaría por toda su vida.

—¿Estás seguro, Yukimura-Buchou? ¿No es eso muy peligroso y...?—Kirihara Akaya no era como ninguno de sus otros subordinados, siempre estaba con el corazón en su mano pese a lo que muchos dudaban, su jugador más joven del Rikkai Dai que en esos momentos no sabía qué estaba provocando con esas preguntas que él ya había cuestionado una y otra vez en su cabeza.

—Si Yukimura está seguro que eso es lo que quiere hacer, Akaya, eso es lo que hará—reprendió sutilmente Gen'ichiro. Su sonrisa puede que no haya sido siquiera la más honesta en todo este tiempo, pero aún así se esforzó para darle a entender a su equipo que esta vez él estaba completamente seguro. Quería avanzar.

—Hagan su mejor esfuerzo en el torneo de Kantou, nuestro equipo no puede perder—declaró con firmeza mirando a su equipo.

—¡Sí!—los días después de eso no fueron los mismos.

Si bien había comenzado un nuevo régimen para aumentar su masa muscular y ayudar a su cuerpo no desintegrarse tan rápido se sentía cada vez más cansado y durmiendo que el último tiempo, estando así en su cama recostado con un montón de intravenosas en su brazo adolorido se preguntó en primer lugar por qué decidió vivir así parte de su adolescencia, ¿por qué no le había tocado a otra persona que sí lo merecía?

Un ruido a su izquierda le atrajo la atención, parpadeó perezoso tratando de enfocar su mirada, seguramente sería otra enfermera quien le traía esos asquerosos suplementos alimenticios con la comida del Hospital.

—Maldición...—escuchó una suave voz a su costado, viró sus ojos en dirección a una diminuta figura quien se apoyaba en la puerta de su habitación deslizándose poco a poco a suelo haciendo lo que él creía morisquetas por el dolor—, estúpido Oyaji.

—... Esta no es tú habitación—murmuró informando la situación mas que recriminando la entrada imprevista a su cuarto, ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de pelear con la gente a su alrededor para que lo dejaran solo, por lo menos no ahora.

—Ya lo sé.

Por unos instantes todo se quedó en silencio hasta que escuchó suaves pasos dirigirse a la silla más cercana mirando a la ventana, también era la que estaba más cerca de la cama pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle demasiado la extraña situación en la que se encontraban, absolutamente perdidos en sus pensamientos por unos instantes antes de verse realmente.

Sus ojos se encontraron con unos muy llamativos y familiares pero aún no podía hacer una señal de conocimiento, y el muchacho joven parecía estarlo mirando de la misma forma.

Cuando el viento azotó con fuerza la ventana por fin pudo reconocer la pequeña figura a su costado, recordando una fresca tarde en la azotea donde aquel muchacho se veía mucho más amoratado que ahora.

—Echizen-kun—su voz salió incluso antes de poder controlarla, el chico pareció mirarlo por unos instantes antes de que el brillo de reconocimiento llegó a sus ojos. Se lanzó levemente hacia atrás tratando de hacer más muecas por las punzadas y hasta que pudo lograrlo por lo que él creyó sería eterno dejó escapar un suspiro de agradecimiento relajando lo más que podía su cuerpo.

—No te había visto desde hace dos semanas.

—¿Han pasado dos semanas ya?—supuso que sería la culpa de tanto medicamento, razonó vagamente mirando la mesa que se encontraba a la derecha de su cama.

—No sé muy bien—murmuró escueto el menor—, podría ser más o menos, no he estado pensando en las fechas muy bien que digamos—el tono de vergüenza se dejaba entrever muy sutilmente pero ahí estaba, sonrió vagamente por ahora.

—Estamos iguales, entonces—susurraba agotado con la repentina conversación que había salido, no había estado muy comunicativo desde que inició el tratamiento y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto le costaba hacer una cosa tan mundana como hablar.

—Veo que iniciaste el tratamiento—dijo tratando de buscar una conversación ante el repentino silencio, quizás el muchacho estaba acostumbrado a escuchar más que a hablar, sus ojos dorados vagaban constantemente al exterior.

—Sí, pero antes necesito subir mi masa muscular, al parecer mi enfermedad ha hecho algo más que deteriorar mi resistencia.

Hizo un ruido dando señal de que estaba escuchando pero no hizo nada más para responder. Yukimura lo vio unos segundos más antes de darse cuenta que seguía llevando las mismas vendas y aparatos que la vez pasada, solamente que algunas zonas amoratadas comenzaban a tomar un color entre morado, amarillento e incluso verdoso dejando atrás poco a poco el intenso negro que habían sido hasta hace poco.

—¿Cómo va tú tratamiento?—indagaba curioso ahora, se notaba que el chico de por sí era reservado pero también reconocía que hablar con alguien sobre cómo iban las cosas hacía la carga más ligera, hasta ahora no sabía cuánto estaba guardando para sí mismo toda la decepción, frustración y dolor cuando dejó ir esas palabras sencillas que para otra persona no era sino una actualización vaga de su estado.

—No como debería—admitía en voz baja, supuso que el médico debe haber dicho algo que no le gustó a Echizen-kun que lo llevara a escapar nuevamente de su cuarto—, tendré que estar aquí más tiempo del adecuado, y quieren hacerme un seguimiento cuando comience con fisioterapia para ver si mi pulmón merece otra operación o alguna otra parte de mi cuerpo—aquello era vagamente cercano pero lo suficiente como para asumir que las cosas no iban demasiado bien.

—Cuando mi cuerpo comience a aceptar bien todas estas cosas tendré que comenzar con fisioterapia para subir todo el peso que bajé o por lo menos acercarme a un peso estable y recién allí poder operarme—decirlo en voz alta le daba otra entonación, era como aceptar lo inevitable, que de allí en más no sería lo que él podría hacer sino lo que el médico pudiera hacerle.

Impotencia.

El chico delante de él sonreía cuando terminó de decir sus palabras, supuso que de alguna analogía que él no comprendía aún.

—Estaremos atrapados aquí mucho tiempo, Yukimura-san—había algo en su voz cuando dijo su nombre que lo animó un poco, habían pocas cosas que lograban provocar en él eso ahora.

—Detesto los Hospitales—admitió de la nada el mayor, logrando que la sonrisa del menor fuera aún más grande.

—Recupérate pronto, Yukimura-san, me debes un partido—susurró levantándose lentamente caminando hacia la puerta.

—Gracias por tu visita—sabía que no había sido intencional, pero le nació decir eso, perfectamente podría haberse quedado callado y omitirlo hasta largarse de allí.

—504-A.

—¿Eh?

—Nada en esta vida es gratis, ¿no?

—No.

Lo que siguió de esa conversación fue lo que él supuso mucho más adelante sería el inicio de una larga relación.

()

—Iniciaremos con Fisioterapia el lunes, sería la primera semana de Junio por lo cual le daremos el horario este fin de semana. Felicidades por llegar a los 58 kilogramos, Yukimura-sama—enfermeras, cómo las detestaba.

Había pasado alrededor de un mes cuando comenzó a ingerir todo tipo de medicamentos, pastillas o suplementos, hasta se había olvidado de la mitad de ellos cuando dejaron de funcionar en su cuerpo y ahora pesaba unos escuálidos 58 kilos cuando antes rondaba por los sesenta, quizás para cualquier otra persona no era malo pero para él —que era un deportista—, perder unos míseros kilogramos era lo peor que le podría llegar a suceder.

Día tras día se esforzaba en comer todo lo que le traían, aunque fuese algo que no le gustaba, todo para volver. Por eso ahora, cuando le habían dicho que comenzaría con una fisioterapia para fortalecer su débil cuerpo antes de la cirugía no pudo más que sonreír al producto de su esfuerzo, ¡daría todo lo que tenía de sí y más! Nadie le diría cómo dirigir su vida nunca más, ni una estúpida enfermedad que quería consumirlo.

El día Lunes amaneció soleado, no hacía tanto calor como en verano pero tampoco era como si él los hubiese sentido, hoy concebía un particular buen humor y sus padres y hermana hicieron valía de ello sonriéndole y contándole buenas cosas que habían sucedido la semana o los nuevos proyectos que tenían entre sus manos.

—Así que iré al campamento de verano junto con mi club—Aiko le sonreía feliz removiéndose inquieta en la silla cercana a él, quizás por fin dentro de mucho tiempo ella había dejado de temerle un poco producto de su enfermedad, había estado mucho más irascible de lo que acostumbraba y esperaba honestamente que eso no repercutiera en la relación que tenía con su hermana menor.

—Espero que lo disfrutes, Aiko-chan, no hay mejor cosa que salir con los amigos durante el verano—y él sabía que era cierto.

Genichiro había venido días pasados para discutir el plan de entrenamiento de este verano para el club de tennis, era increíble que si bien no había podido ostentar su puesto como Buchou desde comienzo de año sus amigos no se daban por vencidos en tratar de incluirlo en los programas o cosas que faltaban en el campus, incluso ideas para recaudar dinero por el Club; Ahora apreciaba cada momento en el cual su amigo no se había dado por vencido pese a los gritos que había dado.

—¿Cierto que no, Nii-san?

—Cierto—le sonrió.

Hoy sería un excelente día.

()

—Muy bien, Yukimura-sama, comenzaremos a estirar sus músculos. Partiremos con las piernas.

"Primero que todo haremos un masaje con aceite para estimular sus piernas y nos lanzaremos con los ejercicios, no queremos retrocesos, ¿cierto?

Por supuesto que no, pero le hablaban como si fuera estúpido, se sentía así sabiendo que él había caminado y ahora estaba enclaustrado a una estúpida silla de ruedas.

—Vamos, Echizen-sama, usted tiene que seguir con sus ejercicios—el familiar nombre dentro de la sala atrajo su atención. Habían por lo menos ocho personas utilizando las instalaciones, cada una en barras, pelotas, pesas o estirados en el piso haciendo sus deberes, pero a él sólo le atrajo un nombre en especial, uno que él reconocía.

Echizen-kun estaba en un costado haciendo ejercicios con su muñeca, la cual por fin podía ver sin las infinitas vendas que la sujetaban hasta hace poco. Sostenía una pelota la cual al parecer tenía que presionar y agitar o hacer algo cotidiano que no podía producto del estancamiento de su mano.

—¿Por qué no puedo partir con mi brazo?

—Porque le queda un mes más con yeso, Echizen-sama. Mientras que eso sucede iniciaremos moviendo el brazo más sano. No solo es su muñeca la que está mal, sino también sus músculos en su brazo tienen que volver a su normalidad. Este brazo será más fácil que el otro así que esfuércese.

Ante su mirada Echizen-kun lo miró, parecieron minutos antes de que le sonrió vagamente y volver su atención hacia la chica.

—Bien, pero si lo hago bien me traerás Ponta de Uva.

—No está permit...—algo debe haber hecho Echizen-kun como para que la fisioterapista a su lado se haya sonrojado y asentido.

—Bien.

Yukimura olvidó la escena cuando su fisioterapista llegó acomodándolo en una silla y pronto comenzó a masajear sus músculos entumecidos hasta generar calor, calor que él sentía.

—Muy bien, Yukimura-sama, comenzaremos.

Dolió, y mucho, a cada estiro, recogida, doblez, movimiento. _Dolía todo_.

Cuando terminó su sesión de media hora sudaba y la parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba con punzadas que no hacían nada para aliviar su dolor, la idea de la fisioterapia era fortalecer su cuerpo para la operación, partirían con lo más complicado que eran las piernas, el miércoles harían ejercicios a sus brazos cosa que esperaba ansioso.

La enfermera le volvió a subir a la silla con una sonrisa satisfecha por no tener otro paciente quejoso por el dolor y lo dejó descansar en una esquina antes de regresarlo a la habitación, aunque sea un simple cambio de escenario ayudaba a los pacientes a no estresarse demasiado.

En una esquina, Yukimura pudo mirar no sin cierta sorpresa cómo Echizen-kun bebía un jugo que suponía sería Ponta y le regresaba la mirada.

—Nada mal, Yukimura-san—quizás fue el hecho de que los dos estaban en silla de ruedas y amaran el tenis, o que sencillamente podía ver el cansancio al no poder hacer lo que ellos anhelaban le hizo sonreír honesto.

—Gracias—Echizen le estiró la mano dándole una botella, estaba fría y por lo que él sabía era solamente agua.

—Sudaste mucho—explicó escueto antes de mirar a su alrededor buscando el cómodo silencio. Seiichi solo sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS<strong>:

Ahh, que linda es la amistad~, Anyway, aquí con las actualizaciones. Espero sus comentarios ya que me han llegado bastantes correos y mensajes privados pidiendo actualizaciones de este fanfic, secuelas de otros e incluso la resolución de la encuesta, chicos: Ya tengo tres fics enlistados más los que tengo publicados.

Aprovecho este espacio noble y no-lucrativo para decir que el 25 de Febrero me regreso a Argentina, así que estaré ocupado por esas fechas; Ahora lo que ustedes más le interesa: Fanfic.

Proyectos pronto-a-ser-publicados tengo solamente tres y este extracto está copiado y pegado de mi perfil. Cualquier información, duda, contacto o lo que sea, **no se olviden de pasar por allí**.

**\\ESTRENOS\\**

001-** CHARMES À MINUIT**-HARRYPOTTER- _HP/LW_-SLASH  
>002- <strong>UNLIMITED<strong>-CROSSOVER:HARRYPOTTER/PRINCEOFTENNIS-_HP/AK_-SLASH'YAOI  
>003- <strong>CAECUS<strong>-CROSSOVER:HARRYPOTTER/NARUTO-_HP/IU_-SLASH'YAOI

Eso es todo por ahora. Il Segreti (secuela de Gli Amanti) y Libri II: Origo (secuela de Demens Illusio) tendrá que esperar unos cuantos meses, por lo menos hasta que terminé la segunda parte de Lid de Vigor o lance Unlimited y Caecus (ambos son One-shot, largos pero One-shot :p).

Eso es todo, espero con ansias sus reviews, el próximo capítulo espero que puedan leer a Ryoga (H)


End file.
